Undisclosed Desires
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: AU.SesshRin. Rin nunca había tenido una relación muy cercana a su jefe, el serio y estricto Sesshomaru Taisho. Sin embargo, esto cambiará cuando tenga que hacerse cargo de su pequeña hija por una semana. ¿Sobrevivirá a su nuevo trabajo como niñera? "Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas del Autor:** ¡yey! Yo de nuevo :3 Tendría que estar actualizando mi InuKag, sí, pero esta vez estoy aquí con un reto especial del foro '¡Siéntate!' de Inuyasha, **"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**. En este reto tendremos que hacer un fic de cinco capítulos, de temática romántica y relacionado o no con San Valentín. Cada día desde su publicación tendremos que publicar un capítulo nuevo hasta completar los cinco. Así que ya saben, esperen cada día la actualización de este fic especial ;)_

_o Pareja: Sesshomaru/Rin.__  
__o** Romance**/Humor. AU.__  
__o Requisito del Día 1: que involucre una **manzana**.__  
__o Link al foro: /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

_¡Disfrútenlo! :)_

* * *

CAPITULO UNO  
¿Yo? ¿Niñera?

**·**

La cama de Rin era una maraña de sábanas y el edredón que se enredaban alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. De pronto, el despertador rompió la paz de la habitación, provocando que de la chica saliera un lastimoso quejido y metiera la cabeza bajo la almohada. No quería moverse por nada del mundo, pero el estridente sonido estaba empezando a ponerla de los nervios. De un nada delicado manotazo apagó el despertador, y ya puestos, lo mandó a volar a la otra punta del cuarto. Inmediatamente pegó un salto fuera de la cama y se arrodilló junto al destartalado aparato.

— ¡Nooo…! Mi pobre despertador de _Betty Boop_ — se lamentó intentando juntar todas las piezas en un intento desesperado por salvarlo. Resopló sintiendo que no podía haber empezado la semana de peor manera.

Dejó lo que quedaba de su despertador encima de la mesilla y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha que la despejara. La anterior semana había tenido muchísimo trabajo. Pasó toda la semana a cien por hora casi sin parar ni para su almuerzo, pero al final lo había conseguido. Salió del baño ya vestida y con una toalla en la cabeza. Observó su proyecto al fin terminado encima de su mesa de trabajo y sonrió. Ya había estado de morros toda la semana, y aunque todavía estada algo cansada sentía como su humor iba mejorando cuanto más pensaba en el momento de entregarlo. Por lo menos tendría toda la mañana para dedicarse a no hacer nada, antes de ir por la tarde hasta la empresa para entregarlo.

* * *

Ya de tarde, terminó de coger su bolso y las llaves de su coche, cuando reparó en su pobre despertador. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, y no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. En fin, nadie estropearía su humor ese día.

A su llegada a la empresa lo primero que hizo fue llevar el proyecto terminado al despacho de su jefe. Esa era la parte difícil. Su jefe siempre le había intimidado un poco. Cuando llegó a esa empresa lo admiraba, era un profesional brillante y su fama le precedía, sin embargo no había logrado entablar relación con él. Era una persona estricta, demasiado seria, y aunque Rin siempre había tratado de simpatizar con él, el hombre no parecía muy por la labor. A pesar de todo, la chica seguía intentándolo día a día.

— ¡Buenos días señor Sesshomaru! — entró en su despacho, encontrándose al hombre con unas finas gafas cubriendo sus intensos ojos dorados. Tuvo que reconocer que le quedaban bien, su jefe era bastante apuesto pero ese ceño permanentemente fruncido no le ayudaba en nada a su imagen. — Vengo a traerle el proyecto. ¡Por fin está terminado! Pensé que no sobreviviría para verlo finalizado pero creo que ha quedado estupendamente.

Sesshomaru alzó la mirada hacia su empleada con una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué tenía que entrar gritando siempre a su despacho? Le irritaba ese exceso de alegría que parecía irradiar siempre, le parecía una molestia e incluso una falta de respeto que le hablara de esa manera. Sin embargo hacía muy bien su trabajo, y eso era, al fin y al cabo, lo más importante en una empresa.

— Déjalo encima de mi mesa. Lo revisaré y ya te diré si hay algo que modificar — le dijo casi sin alzar la mirada a ella.

— ¡Sí señor! Y anímese, creo que este proyecto va a ser un éxito — le dijo alzando el puño en señal de ánimo.

— No estoy en condiciones de animarme, y de todas formas su trabajo no es darme ánimo a mí — le contestó, y sin más, le hizo un gesto para que saliera de su oficina.

Ya en el pasillo contuvo las ganas de sacarle la lengua a la puerta de su malhumorado jefe. Hoy estaba incluso de peor humor que normalmente. — Que habrá querido decir con eso… Bueno. Ahora que por fin tengo un respiro bajaré a tomar algo a la cafetería.

Se encaminó hacia el ascensor, y cuando al fin llegó a la cafetería del edificio, vio a lo lejos a su amiga Kagome sentada en una mesa. Se encaminó hacia ella dispuesta a darle un susto por detrás. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pincharle por ambos lados de la cintura para darle una buena sorpresa, reparó en la pequeña niña que estaba sentada junto a ella. Rin se quedó mirándola con duda en los ojos. Kagome no tenía más hermanos que Souta, un adolescente en edad rebelde pero un encanto igualmente.

— ¡Rin! Que suerte que estás aquí, tengo un favor que pedirte — se fijó en la cara interrogante de su amiga que seguía mirando a la pequeña niña a su lado. — Esta es Kanna Taisho — Rin abrió los ojos como platos al oír el apellido de la niña —, es la hija de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Vaya! Sabía que estaba casado pero no que tuviera hijos.

Kagome miró con preocupación a la niña, que se mantenía con una expresión inmutable.

— Kanna, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a coger algo más para comer? Puedes pedir lo que quieras ¿sí? — la niña se quedó mirándola unos instantes en silencio, y finalmente se levantó camino de la barra. Kagome se volvió de nuevo hacia Rin que todavía no salía del shock. — Parece mentira que el frío Sesshomaru tenga una hija ¿no? — le sonrió algo triste.

— Sí bueno, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué está aquí contigo? — preguntó todavía confundida.

— Pues verás, en realidad Sesshomaru se divorció de su mujer hace tres meses. Kagura, la madre de la niña, salió de viaje el viernes pasado y estará fuera toda la semana. Sesshomaru tiene trabajo y la niña no quiere quedarse con cualquier niñera desconocida, así que me he quedado yo con ella de momento. Sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo…? — la animó Rin con miedo, temiendo lo que se avecinaba.

— ¡Lo siento! Sé que has tenido una semana muy dura pero Inuyasha tiene que viajar esta noche a cerrar un negocio a Hokkaido y tengo que ir con él como su ayudante. No te lo pediría si no me fuera imposible quedarme aquí con ella.

— Pero Kagome, yo nunca he cuidado de una niña pequeña — le dijo Rin nerviosa. — No sé si podré hacerlo por cinco días. ¡Si casi no se cuidar de mí!

— No digas eso, eres la persona en la que más confío, no podría dejársela a nadie más. Mira, solo tendrás que tenerla vigilada mientras Sesshomaru esté trabajando. Por la mañana estará en el colegio y solo tendrás que ir a buscarla y hacerte cargo de ella hasta que su padre salga de trabajar, se la devuelves y ya está. Por las mañanas él mismo la llevará a la escuela, ¡es muy sencillo!

— Kagome, hasta las plantas se me mueren, ¡y solo hay que regarlas! Además no creo que nos vayamos a llevar… ¡KYA! — apenas se había girado para buscar la figura de la niña cuando se la encontró a sus espaldas, muy cerca, con su cara seria, sus ojos inexpresivos y una manzana de un rojo intenso sobre sus pálidas manos. — ¿Siempre se aparece como un fantasma tras las personas? — le susurró a su amiga.

— Se amable con ella, es la hija de tu jefe — le dijo Kagome entre dientes. — Mira cariño, esta chica tan simpática de aquí se llama Rin y va a cuidar de ti mientras tu mamá esté de viaje.

La niña la miró, y casi se podía detectar la duda en sus pequeños ojitos. — ¿A dónde vas tú Tía Kagome?

— Yo tengo que ir en un viaje de trabajo con tu tío, pero ya verás que con ella te lo pasarás muy bien. Además vas a estar con tu papá en todas sus horas libres — intentó reconfortarla. Sabía que aunque no lo demostrara la pequeña también lo había pasado mal con el divorcio de sus padres. Se giró de nuevo hacia Rin que la miraba todavía insegura sobre ese tema. — Tengo que ir a casa a hacer las maletas y preparar el papeleo. Ya aviso yo a Sesshomaru antes de irme. La dejo en tus manos, verás que es una niña muy tranquila, no te dará problemas.

Rin no dudaba que fuera tranquila, es más, no la había visto moverse desde que se aproximara a la mesa. Finalmente se despidió de su amiga que salió veloz a avisar a su jefe de los cambios. Rin se giró de nuevo hacia la pequeña, preguntándose cómo había terminado en ese lio. En fin, solo era una niña pequeña, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Además le daba un poco de pena la situación por la que estaba pasando, ella también era hija de padres separados y sabía lo que era para los hijos una situación como esa.

— Bueno Kanna, vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien ¿sí? — Pensó algo con lo que pudiera entretener a la niña. — Ya sé. ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? Tengo muchos en mi ordenador.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

— Vale… ¿Y las muñecas? A todas las niñas les gustan las muñecas — le sonrió con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, la niña volvió a negar levemente con la cabeza. ¿Es que nada le divertía? _Digna hija de su padre,_ pensó en su fuero interno. — Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Qué me dices del parque? Columpios, toboganes, balancines. — de nuevo negó con la cabeza, con cara impasible. ¡Pero que le gustaba a esa niña! Definitivamente, no sobreviviría a esa semana.

Vio como la pequeña albina acunaba la manzana en sus manos, mirándola como si quisiera comérsela pero al mismo tiempo le diera pena destrozar su bonito color rojo. De pronto alzó la vista hacia una desesperada Rin. — Me gusta dibujar.

— ¡Dibujar! — la chica sonrió, pensando en cómo podía habérsele pasado algo tan básico. Después de todo su jefe era un hombre bastante tradicional, y no le extrañaba que su hija fuera igual, si eran dos gotas de agua. — De acuerdo, vayamos a mi despacho, allí tengo muchas hojas y colores para que dibujes.

Por un momento, casi pudo ver como de sus ojos salían brillitos de pura ilusión. Rin tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de todo era una ternura. Era pequeña, apenas le llegaba a la cintura. De piel blanca como la tiza, al igual que su pelo que caía largo y lacio de un color rubio platino, casi blanco. Llevaba puesto el uniforme azul de su escuela totalmente impoluto, sin siquiera una mancha o una arruga. No parecía el tipo de niña que jugaba en el parque con la tierra, los niños, y se tiraba por los toboganes.

Fueron hacia su despacho para que la niña pudiera dibujar, y ella intentaría adelantar algo de trabajo. Una vez allí, le entregó a la niña varios folios en blanco y una caja de rotuladores de colores que le gustaba utilizar cuando planeaba nuevos proyectos. Al momento, la niña se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de Rin y se dispuso a comenzar. Todavía no le había dado tiempo a sentarse en su silla cuando el teléfono sobre su mesa comenzó a sonar. Contestó, y al otro lado de la línea la secretaria de su jefe le comunicó que este la requería en su despacho. Rin resopló empezando a exasperarse. Si al menos le hubieran avisado con tiempo hubiera tenido tiempo para mentalizarse.

— Kanna, voy un momento a hablar con tu papá, quédate aquí dibujando en lo que tardo — vio como asentía con su carita inexpresiva y posteriormente continuaba haciendo un cuadrado negro sobre el papel. Se fijó en que había dejado la manzana roja a un lado de los papeles, sobre la mesa. Se preguntó por qué la había cogido si no pensaba comérsela. — Bien… No salgas mientras esté fuera, ¿vale? Volveré muy rápido.

Rin salió a paso rápido en dirección al despacho de su jefe. No le gustaba dejarla sola, pero bueno, parecía una niña muy madura y tranquila para su corta edad, y de todos modos su jefe no podría matarla por algo que él mismo había provocado. Llegó y golpeó con suavidad en la puerta antes de entrar. Escuchó la voz del hombre procedente del interior que le permitía el paso y entró.

— ¿Quería algo, señor Sesshomaru? — se sentía un poco idiota preguntando eso, estaba claro cuál era la razón de su llamada.

— Siéntate — le dijo con voz impersonal y rostro severo. Perfecto, parecía que estaba de mal humor. — Kagome me ha dicho que tuvo que dejar a mi hija a tu cargo.

— Sí, verá, no creo que yo esté cualificada para cuidar de su hija, de verdad. No quiero que piense que le digo esto como una excusa, pero quizás si contratara a una niñera para cuidar de ella…

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? — la frenó en pleno discurso.

— ¿Eh? Oh, está en mi despacho haciendo dibujos — Sesshomaru la miró y casi parecía sorprendido. — Es una niña encantadora, pero creo que debería dejarla en manos de una profesional.

— No. Kanna no aceptaría quedarse con nadie que no conozca de antemano.

— B-Bueno, no creo que a ella le importe tanto en realidad. Conmigo ha estado muy tranquila — no supo por qué, pero en ese momento se acordó de su destartalado despertador y tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

— Exacto. Mandé llamar a decenas de niñeras el fin de semana y no era capaz de permanecer ni cinco minutos con ellas. Eres la excepción, tendrás que ocuparte de ella hasta el viernes — Con apenas esas dos frases dio por terminada la discusión sin permitirle siquiera replicar algo.

— Espere, escuche. No puedo hacer esto de verdad, quizás si usted se queda con ella aquí en el despacho, con lo tranquila que es no lo molestará — intentó negarse todo lo que pudo, aunque parecía que al hombre poco le importaban sus argumentos.

— Imposible, tengo reuniones y asuntos que atender. Ahora si me permites tengo mucho que hacer. Bajaré a buscarla cuando termine de trabajar — y sin más se levantó y se aproximó a la puerta como queriendo obligarla a salir de ahí. Rin se encontraba en shock, y apenas pudo balbucear alguna queja.

— Por cierto — le dijo su jefe antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella —, esto es lo que tendrá que corregir antes del lunes que viene para que este todo correcto antes de la presentación — y sin más, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Iba a obligarla a seguir trabajando y ocuparse de su hija al mismo tiempo! Era un explotador, él no podía trabajar con su hija alrededor pero ella sí ¿no? Menuda cara. Se giró y pudo pillar _in fraganti_ a la secretaria riéndose de ella por lo bajo. Maldita, quería verla a ella en su situación.

De vuelta a su despacho y cada vez de más malhumor, vio que la pequeña seguía exactamente en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Todo seguía en su sitio, nadie diría que una niña de seis años hubiera estado en esa habitación totalmente sola por veinte minutos. Se aproximó a ella con aire conciliatorio para ver lo que había dibujado y echarle algún elogio. La niña había dibujado una casita rodeada de numerosos árboles que, suponía, formaban un bosque. Al lado de la casa había un árbol separado de los demás con algunas manzanas rojas desperdigadas por la copa. Bajo el árbol algo que supuso sería un coche aparcado, y al otro lado de la casa un rectángulo negro que no supo reconocer.

— Está muy bien Kanna, eres una gran dibujante. Pero, ¿qué es esto de aquí? — le preguntó señalando el rectángulo negro. La niña se giró hacia ella con su carita mortalmente seria. Finalmente le habló, sin dejar de fijar sus ojitos en los suyos.

— Es un pozo embrujado — le dijo con voz queda. Continuó dibujando.

_Oh Dios mío._ ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Tenía delante a la niña de_ The Ring_ o qué? ¿Sería acaso la gemela albina de _Sadako_? Claro, había venido a vengar a su hermana. Oh Dios. Ahora empezaría a retorcer sus pequeñas extremidades en ángulos imposibles y la perseguiría hasta la muerte. ¡¿Por qué a ella?! ¡Si ni siquiera había visto el vídeo! Era inocente, de verdad.

Quizás si Rin no hubiera estado tan nerviosa y cansada de todo, le hubiera preguntado a la inocente niña por qué dibujaba un pozo embrujado. Esta le habría explicado que al lado de la casa de su madre tenían un pozo _'embrujado'_ del que decían que te cumplía tus deseos cuando lanzabas una moneda en su interior. Rin se habría dado cuenta de que la niña no sabía diferenciar entre un pozo _'mágico'_ y uno embrujado, y ahí habría terminado todo el drama.

— Ah… que bonito — dijo sin más. Se sentó en su escritorio y decidió no pensar en nada más por un buen rato.

Se puso sus cascos de música y se dejó llevar por el sonido suave y relajante de la banda sonora de Braveheart, una de sus favoritas. Antes de dar se cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas, faltaba poco para que su jefe terminara su turno y viniera a recoger a su hija. Esta seguía dibujando grandes círculos negros por toda la hoja. Rin rezó porque no empezara a girar su cabeza trescientos sesenta grados. Decidió que lo mejor sería que revisase las correcciones de su jefe en su proyecto por si le surgía alguna duda respecto al tema. Abrió la carpeta que este le había entregado en su despacho y a poco más se levanta por la indignación soltando una maldición. Volvió a sentarse tratando de serenarse. ¡Pero es que lo había cambiado todo! No había dejado títere con cabeza, ¡pero si su proyecto estaba perfecto! Esto era absurdo, tendría que trabajar por horas para corregir todo eso, prácticamente le pedía que lo rehiciera de nuevo.

Se levantó de nuevo decidida a ir a replicarle a su jefe, cuando vio como la puerta de su despacho se abría dando lugar al hombre en cuestión. Se quedó parada en su sitio del susto.

— Kanna, vamos a casa — dijo sin más. La niña se giró a mirarlo un segundo, antes de recoger los papeles y guardar todos los rotuladores dentro de su caja para devolvérsela a Rin empujándola levemente contra su lado de la mesa. Cogió la manzana roja, todavía entera sobre la mesa, y dando un rodea a esta se sitió frente a la chica extendiéndola en su dirección.

— Gracias — sin más dejó la manzana en sus manos y se giró de vuelta hacia su padre. Sesshomaru la hizo salir primero, y antes de salir él mismo se volvió un momento hacia una estática Rin.

— Mañana la llevaré yo al colegio, tú te encargarás de recogerla — y sin más se dispuso a salir de la sala. Rin consiguió reaccionar para llamar la atención de su jefe.

— ¡Espere! La… La corrección que me devolvió del proyecto, ¿para cuándo es? No creo poder tenerla lista para el lunes, entre semana tendré que encargarme de la niña y solo con el fin de semana no creo que pueda terminarlo.

— Es para el lunes. De Kanna se ocupará por las tardes, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda eludir sus responsabilidades con la empresa durante la mañana — dicho esto, salió del despacho sin más explicaciones.

Espera un momento… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Pensaba tenerla explotada todo el día sin más? ¿Solo por qué se creía con el derecho para ello? Rin casi pudo sentir como todo el cansancio de la semana, los nervios, la irritación y el cabreo ascendían por su cuerpo hasta nublar su vista totalmente enfurecida.

— ¡Maldito bastardo arrogante explotador y su tétrica mocosa! — gritó lanzando la manzana en sus manos contra la puerta por donde había salido su jefe. Por suerte no tenía muy buena puntería y dio en la pared, reventando en varios pedazos justo al lado del rostro ligeramente sorprendido de Sesshomaru, que había vuelto a abrir la puerta y poco a poco iba frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. — E-Esto…

— Mañana recogerás a Kanna a la una en punto — la cortó sin dejarla disculparse. — Lo harás, y serás puntual, porque soy tu jefe y si no te despediré, encargándome de que ninguna otra empresa te vuelva a contratar.

Escuchó un fuerte portazo, señal de que su pequeño infierno personal había empezado. Observó la manzana destrozada en el suelo y gimió con desesperación. Había metido la pata pero bien.

* * *

_¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Mañana tendrán el capi dos subidito 83 Espero que os haya gustado mucho el fic, y que me escribáis muchos reviews en el poquito tiempo que hay para saber si os gustó o no._

_Las referencias a _The Ring_ y a _Sadako_ no creo que haga falta que las explique, y si no, ¡os perdéis una gran película! (La japonesa claro, la estadounidense me da risa e.e)_

_Os recomiendo mucho que visitéis el foro ¡Siéntate! de Inuyasha si sois fans de la serie. ¡Encontrareis muchas cosas interesantes! De nuevo os dejo el link por si acaso: /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta mañana! o3o_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas del Autor:** me retrasé por medio día, pero creo que me lo perdonarán, se me hizo muy difícil este capi ;3; Bueno, recordaros nuevamente que estoy aquí con un reto especial del foro '¡Siéntate!' de Inuyasha, **"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**. Cada día desde su publicación me tendréis aquí publicando un nuevo capítulo hasta completar los cinco que componen este fic. Así que ya sabéis, esperad cada día la actualización de este fic especial ;)_

_o Pareja: Sesshomaru/Rin.__  
__o** Romance**/Humor. AU.__  
__o Requisito del Día 2: que involucre una **bufanda**.__  
__o Link al foro: /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

_¡Disfrútenlo! :)_

* * *

CAPITULO DOS  
Jugando a las..._ ¿enfermeras?_

**·**

Rin iba corriendo de un lado para otro, con la ropa a medio poner mientras intentaba cepillarse los dientes. Fue al baño y se inclinó sobre el lavabo para enjuagarse, todavía con los pantalones sin abrochar y con una manga de la camiseta puesta y la otra no. Terminó de vestirse y salió cepillándose el pelo, que no parecía querer poner de su parte, y recogiendo sus cosas para salir a toda prisa.

— Ay noooo — gimoteaba mientras veía como la aguja del reloj seguía avanzando sin clemencia. ¿Por qué narices habría destrozado su despertador el día anterior? Como llegara tarde a recoger a la hija de su jefe ya el primer día podía darse por muerta. — Corre Rin corre, por tu vida.

En el despacho de Sesshomaru el reloj marcaba la una y cinco minutos. Estaba totalmente concentrado en su trabajo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño por la repentina interrupción, pero finalmente levantó el auricular.

— Señor Taisho, tiene una llamada de la profesora de su hija — gruñó, esperándose ya de antemano lo que iría a decirle la profesora de su hija. Echaría a esa chica a la calle a patadas.

— Pásamela.

En apenas diez minutos en coche alcanzó a llegar a la escuela en el menor tiempo posible. El reloj marcaba la una y dieciséis minutos. Todo esto era una maldita molestia. Tenía una agenda organizada al minuto, y este imprevisto le retrasaría en todas las responsabilidades que tenía pendientes ese día. Cuando Kagome le prometió que su empleada era la indicada para cuidar de Kanna no le quedó más remedio que esperar que tuviera razón, a pesar de que él nunca había tenido esa imagen de la chica. Era buena en su trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía demasiado desorganizada y distraída. Eso ya era inadmisible a la hora de redactar un informe o un proyecto, pero era todavía más impensable si de ello dependía la seguridad de su hija.

Cuando finalmente cruzó la puerta metálica del colegio y se adentró en el patio delantero, vio a su hija sentada en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la estatua central del patio. De cuclillas frente a ella, la sonriente joven tenía una bufanda violeta entre sus manos que alzó hasta rodear el cuello de la pequeña con ella. La niña no le sonrió, pero acercó sus manitas a la prenda y la acarició con suavidad. Vio como la chica reía un poco por la reacción de la pequeña.

Continuó su camino hasta situarse al lado de su hija.

— Kanna, coge tus cosas y vamos al coche — le dijo impertérrito.

— ¿Qué? Pero creía que usted estaría trabajando y yo me encargaría de ella — exclamó Rin sorprendida.

— Ya no. No ha sido capaz de ser puntual y he tenido que dejar mis obligaciones de lado para venir hasta aquí — le dijo con voz y expresión severa. Estaba _muy_ enfadado. — Está despedida.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Rin no se lo podía creer. ¡Estaba loco! — No puede echarme por llegar diez minutos tarde a recoger a su hija cuando eso ni siquiera es mi obligación — le reprochó con seriedad.

— Sus obligaciones las decido yo, al igual que su despido.

— Llevo dos años trabajando para usted, y no creo que pueda tener quejas de mi rendimiento, ¡no puede despedirme! Podría demandarlo por esto — soltó con rabia. Estaba harta de que se creyera con el derecho de hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Era su jefe, no su dueño. Fuera de sus obligaciones laborales él no podía explotarla de esa manera. Sesshomaru la observo mortalmente serio, a cada segundo se veía más amenazador si cabe.

— Papá.

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos hacia la pequeña, cuya voz apenas se había sonado como un susurro.

— Casi no tuve que esperar — Sesshomaru vio cómo su hija lo miraba fijamente, como queriendo convencerlo de lo que le decía.

— Igualmente es un error imperdonable — se mantuvo el hombre en sus trece.

— Si la despides, ¿puede seguir cuidándome? — Rin abrió sus ojos con asombro. La verdad, con lo poco expresiva que podía llegar a ser la niña, nunca pensó que le hubiera cogido tanto cariño. Se sintió algo conmovida. — Mira, me ha regalado esta bufanda. Me gusta mucho.

— Señor Sesshomaru — le dijo algo más calmada. — Si no quiere hacerlo por mí al menos hágalo por la niña, ¿quién va a cuidar de ella mientras usted esté trabajando? — vio cómo su jefe parecía sopesar las posibilidades, y casi en contra de su voluntad, parece resignarse. No tiene más opciones.

— Que no vuelva a pasar — le amenaza con una mirada fría. Sin más, se gira y camina de vuelta hacia su coche sin siquiera una disculpa —cosa que Rin, inocente ella, esperaba—. Miró hacia la niña con una mezcla de agradecimiento y un poco de pena por ella. No quería imaginarse como había sido su situación familiar en esos últimos tres meses. Conociendo a su jefe, seguro que no había hablado del tema apropiadamente con ella.

— Kanna, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer un helado? — le pregunta sonriente.

— Es invierno.

— Los helados se pueden comer todo el año — le dijo entusiasmada.

— Nevó toda la noche — dijo de nuevo seria, pero lanzando una corta mirada a sus pies, con sus zapatitos de la escuela hundidos un centímetro en la nieve.

— ¡Eso no importa! Ya verás, conozco un sitio donde hacen unos helados riquísimos — la agarró de la mano y sin más discusión la llevó hacia su coche.

Compraron sus helados, uno de stracciatella y galleta para Rin, y otro de chocolate para Kanna. Era una pequeñísima heladería italiana, sin mesas ni barra ni nada, el espacio junto para un pequeño mostrador de helados que ocupaba de izquierda a derecha la tienda y detrás los heladeros. Tomaron sus helados y se sentaron en los bancos de un parquecito situado justo en frente. Debía de haber un colegio cerca de ahí, porque a esa hora empezaban a llegar al parque algunas madres y padres con sus hijos que venían a jugar.

— Dime Kanna, ¿cómo es tu mamá? — le preguntó intentando entablar conversación con la niña. Esta la miró un momento como si no entendiera la pregunta.

— Normal, supongo — dijo seria mirando de nuevo al frente. Rin sintió que le tenía que sacar las palabras con sacacorchos. Quizás no debería indagar más en el tema. Lo dejaría así y que su padre y su madre se encargasen de hablar con ella.

— Seguro que es muy buena. ¿Juega mucho contigo? — decidió intentarlo un poco más, acallando esa vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba que no se entrometiera.

— No — Kanna vio como la chica la miraba fijo, esperando alguna explicación más. — Cuando salgo del cole me lleva a casa y ella se va.

— ¿Se va? ¿A dónde, a trabajar? — preguntó Rin sorprendida.

— No lo sé. Mamá no trabaja, pero llega cuando es hora de cenar — no se lo podía creer, ¿quería decir que se quedaba sola todo el día en casa? ¿Qué madre hacía eso?

— Entonces, ¿estás sola en casa toda la tarde?

— Sí.

— Que responsable eres, seguro que te portas muy bien cuando estás en casa — la miró con algo de lástima, intentando sonreírle. Cuando sus padres se separaran ella también se pasó muchas tardes sola en casa, pero en su caso su madre trabajaba casi día y noche para sacarlas adelante.

— A veces la vecina viene y me trae pasteles, o galletas — continúa la pequeña.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Te gustan los dulces? — la niña la miró con un destello en sus ojitos y asintió. Rin sonrió. De verdad era una pequeña ternurita una vez que la conocías. — Bien, pues qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, allí tengo muchas cosas ricas para comer, ¿sí?

La niña asintió más efusiva esta vez. Rin se contuvo de estrujarla entre sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca. Se subieron al coche en dirección a casa de la joven. Rin aparcó en su garaje y subieron en ascensor hasta su piso, en el rellano se cruzaron con su amiga Ayame que bajaba a tirar la basura. Se saludaron sonrientes. No se asombró por ver a la niña, ya le había hablado de lo que pasara con su jefe.

Entraron a casa y Rin le encendió la televisión en el salón mientras ella llenaba un par de vasos con leche y sacaba dos cajas de galletas con chocolate. Cuando entro al salón la niña ya estaba sentada en el sofá con sus hojas y sus pinturas sobre la mesa. En la televisión echaban una serie que por lo poco que alcanzó a entender, trataba de un chico que se transformaba en chica al contacto con el agua y vivía con otra chica que era su prometida aunque al parecer ninguno estaba conforme con ello. Rin tenía que reconocer que a sus veinticuatro años todavía le encantaba ver dibujos y animes que echaban por la tele, pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupada y no tenía tiempo de ver ninguno. Se giró hacia la niña, que aunque parecía concentrada dibujando mientras iba comiendo una galleta tras otra, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de soslayo a la televisión y se quedaba mirándola fijamente. Rin sonrió, parecía que le había gustado la serie.

Un rato después, se levantó para recoger los vasos y las cajas de galletas vacías y llevarlos a la cocina. Lavó algo de loza sucia que le había quedado de esa mañana y de ayer a la noche. Después sacó su portátil y las carpetas que le había entregado su jefe y se dispuso a trabajar un poco. La niña seguía en el sofá con sus dibujos, ella se sentó en el escritorio que había justo al lado y empezó a revisar todo. Las horas pasaron y cuando se dio cuenta ya empezaba a anochecer. El reloj marcaba casi las siete y media cuando sonó el timbre. Debía de ser el Señor Sesshomaru para recoger a su hija, ya le había mandado un correo hacía tiempo diciéndole que cuando quisiera venir a buscarla estaban en su casa, junto con su dirección.

Se levantó a abrirle, y un minuto después ya lo tenía en su puerta.

— Hola Señor Sesshomaru — le sonrió la chica. Ya había olvidado por completo la discusión del mediodía, y esperaba que él también. No le apetecía ir al paro tan joven.

— Kanna, recoge tus cosas — dijo mirando hacia su hija. La niña se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Rin se giró de nuevo hacia él y habló bajito

— ¿Sabe? Creo que debería hablar con su mujer, perdón, exmujer, cuando vuelva de su viaje. Kanna me ha dicho algunas cosas que me preocupan y…

— Kanna es mi hija, no suya, cíñase a cuidar de ella esta semana y deje de meterse en mi vida privada — vale, no se había olvidado. Rin sabía que no era el momento de contradecirlo, su trabajo pendía de un hilo, igual que el inestable humor de su jefe. Se preguntó si se debía al tema del divorcio. Siempre parecía serio, recto, y que nada ni nadie podía afectarle, pero quizás las cosas le afectarán más de lo que él mismo se imaginaba.

— Ya pero, bueno, me preocupa un poco. Es una niña muy madura pero igualmente es joven, y si a su edad no recibe toda la atención que necesita podría afectarle en el futuro.

— Escuche — le señaló amenazante, con sus ojos ámbar fijos en los de ella. — Esta mañana se salvó gracias a mi hija, pero siga intentando darme lecciones sobre cómo cuidar a mi familia y no tendré reparos a la hora de echarla a la calle.

— Ya estoy — Rin se giró saliendo del pequeño shock por las palabras de su jefe. Kanna con su abrigo puesto y su mochila a la espalda los miraba con su usual expresión de seriedad. De pronto estornudó con fuerza, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, como si nunca hubiera estornudado antes y no supiera lo que era eso. Su padre miró serio a Rin.

— ¿A dónde la llevaste? — le preguntó.

— A… Al parque a dar una vuelta, y a comer unos helados… — dijo con algo de miedo. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos presionando sus párpados con los dedos, cansado y algo exasperado.

— Más te vale que no se haya resfriado.

— Estoy bien — dijo la pequeña.

— Bien, vámonos — Sesshomaru colocó una mano en la espalda de su hija instándola a salir de ahí. La niña salió y se acercó al ascensor presionando el botón para llamarlo. Él se giró una última vez hacia la chica, que se veía venir una última amenaza. — Espero que te haya quedado claro tu trabajo. Mañana no quiero más sorpresas desagradables.

Y sin más se marchó. Rin cerró de un portazo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es qué cada vez que se encontraban tenía que dejarla deseando arrancarle la cabeza al primero que pasara? ¡Ella nunca se cabreaba tanto! Pero ese hombre parecía sacar lo peor de ella, pero no lo podía evitar. Era arrogante, autoritario, déspota y no le importaban lo más mínimo los problemas ajenos. Definitivamente, Sesshomaru Taisho era un hombre sin sentimientos, y jamás podría llevarse bien con él.

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru veía avanzar nuevamente el reloj de pared de su despacho, deseando que el día de hoy transcurriera sin imprevistos. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tuvo el presentimiento de que su deseo de un día sin imprevistos no iba a poder cumplirse. Con un suspiro exasperado levantó el auricular del teléfono.

— Señor Taisho, la señorita Rin Mouri al teléfono — la secretaria casi pudo escuchar un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

— Pásamela — dijo con un suspiro.

— Señor Sesshomaru — escuchó a través del teléfono. La voz de Rin sonaba ahogada, como si estuviera algo afónica, y escuchaba como respiraba con dificultad. _Mierda._ — Creo que hoy no podré recoger a Kanna de la escuela — escuchó como se alejaba del auricular y empezaba a toser con brusquedad. — Lo siento mucho Señor, de verdad que quería llegar a tiempo hoy pero no podría ni levantarme de la cama.

— Está bien, de todas formas ya no esperaba gran cosa viniendo de ti — _¡¿…Qué?!_ — Veré como lo soluciono.

Sin más, le colgó. Rin suspiró, ya acostumbrada al carácter áspero de su jefe. Al menos no le había montado un escándalo por estropearle su día de trabajo. Realmente hoy no podría ni levantarse a hacer algo de comer o ir a comprar medicinas, y Ayame tenía turno de día completo hoy en el hospital. No tenía a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda. Se imaginaba muriendo de un triste constipado. Qué final tan patético. Al parecer, solo le quedaba una opción.

Sesshomaru esperaba en la puerta de la escuela de su hija a que esta saliera. Había tenido que aplazar todas sus citas de hoy para el día siguiente, total no podría concentrarse bien en su trabajo si tenía que estar pendiente de su hija. Era mejor así, de todas formas necesitaba un descanso, últimamente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Vio a su hija saliendo de clases, de nuevo llevaba esa bufanda violeta que Rin le había regalado el día anterior y tanto parecía gustarle. Pensó en el estado de la chica, parecía bastante mal por teléfono, supuso que su familia la cuidaría si lo necesitaba. O quizás su pareja. Cuando estuvo en su piso no le pareció que viviera con alguien pero eso no quería decir que no esté saliendo con nadie.

— Hola papá — le saludó la niña cuando llegó a él. Vio la duda en sus pequeños ojos — ¿Y Rin?

— Está enferma y hoy no podrá cuidar de ti. Hoy no trabajo así que iremos a casa — de pronto el teléfono de Sesshomaru empieza a sonar. Creía haberle dicho a su secretaria que no lo llamara a no ser que fuera una emergencia. — ¿Diga?

— Esto — tos seca. — Hola — más tos seca. Cerró los ojos resignado al oír la voz entrecortada de su empleada. — ¿Señor Sesshomaru? No quisiera molestarlo, sé que está ocupado y ahora además tiene que cuidar de la niña y de verdad que no quisiera molestarlo más…

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó cortando las mil vueltas que seguramente la chica daría para pedirle lo que, estaba seguro, tenía que pedirle.

— Verá, no tengo nadie más a quien pedirle esto y… — escuchó a su jefe gruñir al otro lado del teléfono y supo que debía dejar de dar tantos rodeos. — Necesito que alguien me vaya a comprar alguna medicina para la gripe y el dolor de garganta, y ni siquiera mi vecina está hoy en casa para poder pedírselo.

— ¿Y solo se te ocurrió llamarme a mí? — preguntó con aspereza.

— Sí, bueno, no tenía a nadie más quien pedírselo — musitó la chica, un poco por el punzante dolor de su garganta y otro poco porque, aunque ella trataba de mostrarse siempre amable y sonriente con él, su jefe la intimidaba bastante.

— ¿Quién es papá? ¿Es Rin? — desde su baja altura, su hija lo miraba con un leve gesto de preocupación en la cara. En fin, mejor ayudarla a recuperarse y que mañana él pudiera hacer su trabajo tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? — le preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Eh? Pues dolor de cabeza, tos, dolor de garganta, congestión y el cuerpo cansado — enumeró la chica.

— Estaré ahí en media hora.

Sin un adiós siquiera le colgó el teléfono. Aun así, Rin comprobó gratamente sorprendida que realmente pensaba ayudarla. Sonrió un poco pensando que quizás hasta el estricto y severo Sesshomaru podía sentir pena de una pobre enferma como ella. En menos de media hora escuchó el timbre de su puerta sonar. Se levantó en pijama, con una manta gruesa y algo vieja sobre sus hombros y un moño bajo recogiendo su pelo, pasó por delante del espejo y casi se asusta de si misma, pero ahora eso poco le importaba. Lo único que quería era curarse pronto y que todo dejara de dolerle. Se sintió algo mareada al levantarse, pero pensó que era normal teniendo en cuenta que llevaba todo el día tirada en cama y sin comer.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba, su jefe con cara sería y la pequeña Kanna, que por primera vez la veía mostrar algo de preocupación —casi indetectable— en su carita. Pobre, se debía de haber preocupado por ella.

— Hola, muchas gracias de verdad — dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Trajo de la cocina algo de té caliente que tenía ya preparado y se sentó al sofá. Sesshomaru, aunque no parecía tener muchas ganas de permanecer en ese lugar, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse cuando las dos 'mujeres' de sentaron.

— Aquí tienes — le tendió una pequeña bolsa de plástico con el símbolo típico de la farmacia. — Tienes que tomar un sobre cada ocho horas, preferiblemente después de las comidas, nunca con el estómago vacío — le transmitió del tirón las palabras que le había dicho la farmacéutica.

— Gracias. Tomaré uno ahora mismo, aunque en realidad no he comido nada en todo el día — dijo mientras se perdía de nuevo en la cocina. Volvió con un vaso de agua y una cucharilla. — Tampoco es que tuviera muchas fuerzas para ponerme a hacer nada — le sonrió levemente, cualquier gesto le acentuaba el dolor de cabeza.

— La señora de la farmacia dijo que nunca con las comidas — dijo Kanna de pronto, creyendo quizás que la chica no había entendido lo que le dijera su padre.

— Ya bueno, no creo que me pase nada, soy muy resistente — le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, aunque tal como se veía en esos momentos más que tranquilizarla la asustaba más todavía.

— Papá — Kanna miró a su padre con ojitos preocupados, y al instante Sesshomaru supo que iba a obligarlo a hacer algo que no deseaba. Soltó un largo suspiro.

— Haré algo rápido y después nos iremos — Kanna asintió conforme, Rin todavía no se creía que su jefe en verdad estuviera queriendo decir lo que ella creía. Se le escapó un sonoro estornudo sin querer, seguramente debido al cambio de temperatura al haberse levantado de la cama. — Kanna, quédate aquí dibujando — apenas tardó un segundo en girarse para sacar sus cuadernos de dibujo de la mochila. Sesshomaru se giró hacia Rin. — Vete a cama y tápate, voy a tardar unos minutos.

Sin más la mandó para su habitación, Rin estaba en shock. Nunca se hubiera creído que su jefe tendría ese lado, por decirlo así, _paternal_. Además, a pesar de la idea que se había hecho sobre él esos últimos días, parecía que sí se preocupaba por su hija y no podía negarle nada. Se sorprendió descubriendo un inesperado lado tierno en él. Jamás lo habría imaginado.

Sesshomaru no era precisamente brillante a la hora de cocinar, pero se manejaba en lo básico. Decidió que le haría una sopa a la chica para que se mejorara y pudiera tomar la medicación, y después se marcharía de ahí. Llenó una olla con agua y la puso al fuego. Tras rebuscar un poco en la despensa se dispuso a cortar algunas verduras que había encontrado. Con el agua ya hirviendo, echó las verduras troceadas, un poco de sal, y una pastilla de avecren. Bajó el fuego, y cuando estaba buscando los fideos para echarle escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente de otra habitación. Se asomó hacia el salón pensando que quizás su hija había tirado algo al suelo sin querer, pero esta seguía dibujando tranquilamente. Se acercó a la habitación por la que había visto entrar a Rin, quizás no era nada pero prefirió ir a comprobar su estado. Al final se estaba preocupando más de lo que le gustaría.

Cuando entró se encontró con la chica apoyada contra una cómoda, intentando agacharse sin caerse para coger una lámpara que estaba en el suelo algo destartalada.

— ¿Qué haces? Te dije que te metieras en cama — le dijo sosteniéndola de un brazo para llevarla de nuevo a su cama.

— Quería ir al baño para mojarme un poco la cara con agua fría, pero me tropecé con la cómoda — le explicó, respirando con algo de dificultad. — Estoy más cansada de lo que creía, creo que me ha subido la fiebre.

Sesshomaru llevó una mano a la frente de Rin. Efectivamente, estaba ardiendo, seguramente le estaba subiendo la temperatura. Tenía que intentar bajársela un poco. Le quitó de encima el grueso edredón y trajo del salón una manta delgada que tenía doblada sobre el respaldo del sillón. Se la echó por encima, mientras la chica parecía algo desorientada por la alta fiebre. Buscó la puerta del baño y cuando lo encontró cogió una pequeña toalla de manos, buscó un cazo de la cocina y lo llenó de agua fría.

Los llevó a la habitación de la chica y una vez allí mojó la toalla con agua fría, la escurrió y se la colocó sobre la frente presionando levemente con la mano. Vio que la chica ponía mala cara al principio, pero después suspiraba aliviada, relajando la expresión de su rostro a una más tranquila. Unos minutos después se la retiró para humedecerla de nuevo, e instó a que la chica se colocara sentada sobre la cama para que pudiera pasarle la toalla por la nuca y el cuello. Rin soltó un suspiro de alivio que casi parecía un gemido, estaba en la gloria. Sesshomaru pensó que lo mejor sería pasarle el paño por el pecho y la espalda, pero no sabía si sería correcto. No es que fuera tímido ni mucho menos, pero igualmente no le parecía lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera era amigos.

Rin, todavía afiebrada, le ahorró el dilema levantando los brazos y quitándose completamente la parte de arriba del pijama. Sesshomaru la observó, ahora sí, totalmente sorprendido. La chica se giró todavía con el sujetador puesto, dándole la espalda en una muda petición porque pasara la toalla húmeda por su espalda. Se obligó a reaccionar, y escurriendo bien el paño se dispuso a pasarlo lentamente, a pequeños toques, por toda la espalda de la chica. Primero por sus hombros y su nuca, bajando por sus omoplatos, pasando la línea del sujetador intentando no mojarlo. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al borde del pantalón de su pijama y subió de nuevo. Mientras pasaba el trapo húmedo por su espalda, sus dedos rozaban su piel sin querer, en una suave caricia que empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. No podrían culparlo, después de todo era de carne y hueso y que una mujer joven se quitara la ropa frente a él no lo podía dejar indiferente. La chica extendió un poco los brazos hacia los lados para que él pasara la toalla por ellos también, y así lo hizo. Rin era bastante pequeña, de complexión delgada pero con curvas marcadas. Intentó hacer recordar a su cabeza que era su empleada, estaba enferma y medio delirando, y además solo tenía veinticuatro años, doce años menos que él.

De pronto la chica se movió, dándose la vuelta hacia él, sentada en el borde de la cama con las piernas cayendo por el lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía ir a decirle nada. Sesshomaru esperó que no estuviera pensando en que él le pasara la toalla por el pecho. Eso sí le parecía excesivo para su grado de confianza. Rin, todavía en estado semiinconsciente, abrió levemente los ojos y frunció el ceño viendo que el hombre no seguía pasándole la toalla fría que en esos momentos se sentía como la gloria. Le arrebató la toalla de entre las manos y se dispuso a pasársela ella misma por la piel del pecho, todavía demasiado caliente. Sentía como poco a poco se iba despejando su mente. Para cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue unos ámbar, demasiado cerca de los suyos.

Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente a los ojos, apenas a unos centímetros de su cara. Sus orbes doradas parecían refulgir con más vida desde tan cerca, como si fueran dos pozos de fuego ardientes que amenazaban con quemarla por dentro. Y en esos momentos, a Rin no le hubiera importado ser totalmente abrasada por él. Finalmente, fue ella la que todavía con la toalla en una mano le lanzó los brazos al cuello y cerró la distancia entre sus bocas. Sesshomaru le correspondió en un beso frenético, introduciendo su lengua con ímpetu en la boca de ella. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella, acariciando su piel tersa y suave. Rin lanzó un pequeño gemido mientras enredaba sus dedos por entre las largas hebras plateadas de él.

Ayame llegó antes de lo esperado a su casa, se había apurado para terminar antes su turno en el hospital ya que Rin la había llamado diciéndole que estaba enferma, así que le había traído algunos antigripales. Dejó las cosas en su casa y cogió la llave de repuesto de la casa de Rin para no molestarla. La tenía para cuando Rin necesitaba pedirle algo o había alguna emergencia, como aquella vez que la morena se había dejado un grifo del baño abierto, o cuando hacía mucho frío e iba a encenderle la calefacción diez minutos antes de que llegara del trabajo para calentarle la casa. Entró en casa de Rin y vio a Kanna sentada en el sofá dibujando sobre la mesita del salón.

— Hola Kanna, ¿todavía estás aquí? — la niña la miró como diciéndole con los ojos que la respuesta era obvia. Ayame le sonrió y se acercó en la cocina desde donde escuchaba el sonido del extractor. Tenía el fuego encendido y la olla estaba empezando a bordar el agua hirviendo por un lado, pero rápidamente se apresuró a apagar la cocina. Suspiró pensando que su amiga era una verdadera despistada. — ¿Dónde está Rin? — preguntó de vuelta en el salón.

— En la habitación, jugando a las enfermeras — le contestó con voz queda la niña.

Ayame se dirigió hacia la habitación —todavía sin entender lo que le había dicho la niña—, que tenía la puerta abierta. Se asomó dispuesta a saludar a su pobre amiga moribunda, pero nunca imaginó encontrarse con la imagen que se le presentó. _¡¿Qué demonios?!_ Su amiga estaba sentada al borde de la cama, sin la parte de arriba de su pijama y con un hombre —a simple vista _terriblemente _atractivo— de rodillas frente a ella que la sujetaba por la espalda. Prácticamente parecía que querían comerse por la boca. De pronto el hombre pareció reparar en su presencia y separó con algo de brusquedad de su amiga, girando la vista sorprendido hacia ella. Rin parecía boquear como pez fuera del agua, luchando para recuperar un ritmo respiratorio normal.

— ¿A-Ayame?

— Vaya, lo siento, no quería molestar.

Vio como el hombre se levantaba de golpe y sin mirar a ninguna de las dos salió hacia el salón, cogió de la mano a la pequeña niña y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ayame se giró de nuevo hacia su amiga, que la miraba casi a punto de llorar. Vale, iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones.

* * *

_Me ha costado un MONTÓN este capi, pensé que ni hoy lo terminaría, ahora me pongo corriendo con el tercero. Contadme con vuestros comentarios que os ha parecido el capi, de verdad que me esfuerzo porque Sesshy no me quede muy OOC xD Decidme si lo consigo, yo ya no soy capaz de saberlo í_ì En fin, comentadme para decirme si os ha gustado, si va la cosa muy rápida, si os hace gracia o debo de dejar de intentarlo con el humor, etc... xD_

___Os recomiendo mucho que visitéis el foro ¡Siéntate! de Inuyasha si sois fans de la serie. ¡Encontrareis muchas cosas interesantes! De nuevo os dejo el link por si acaso: /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

___Y por cierto, cualquier error en la redacción, ortografía o lo que sea, es que no me dio tiempo a repasar el capi D: Más adelante y con tiempo la revisaré y corregiré, así que lo siento si veís algo que os haga sangrar por los ojitos._

___¡Ja ne~! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas del Autor:** Ok, al final más que actualizar todos los días estoy actualizando día sí día no... Pero no os quejéis, siendo YO eso ya es todo un logro xD Nuevamente, os recuerdo que estoy aquí con un reto especial del foro '¡Siéntate!' de Inuyasha, **"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**. Tendría que estar publicando todos los días, pero creo que hasta el fin del fic la dinámica va a seguir siendo la misma porque ahora que entró la semana tengo clases en la uni hasta las 9 de la noche y me será imposible escribir tan rápido. Aun así, intentaré seguir con este ritmo de actus ;)_

_o Pareja: Sesshomaru/Rin.__  
__o** Romance**/Humor. AU.__  
__o Requisito del Día 3: que involucre chocolate.__  
__o Link al foro: /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

_¡Disfrútenlo! :)_

* * *

CAPITULO TRES  
_Chocolate de San Valentín_

**·**

— Vale, repítemelo de nuevo, porque todavía no lo entiendo.

Rin suspiró cansada. Esa mañana se había despertado mucho mejor que el día anterior. Ya no tenía fiebre y la garganta a penas le raspaba. Casi parecía un milagro, teniendo en cuenta que esa noche no había logrado pegar ojo. Y es que, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, de nuevo la imagen de su jefe volvía a su mente, sus orbes doradas casi como el fuego, su respiración chocando contra sus labios, sus manos surcando su espalda.

De pronto sus mejillas se encendieron en un color rojo brillante. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca! Y lo que es peor, una pervertida. Pero es que cada vez que pensaba en lo que habría pasado si Ayame no los interrumpe en ese momento… No, no. Esto estaba mal.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Tenía mucha fiebre y no sabía lo que hacía. ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó! — bueno, eso era cierto, aunque había una parte en concreto que no podía olvidar aunque quisiese. — Debí de lanzármele encima y el Señor Sesshomaru no pudo pararme. No hay otra razón, no te hagas ideas raras.

— Sí, claro. Tiene muchísima lógica que un hombre adulto, alto y musculoso no pudiera zafarse de una pobre chica enferma. ¡Despierta Rin! ¡Ese hombre está para comérselo enterito y no dejar ni las migas! — Ayame no se podía creer que en verdad su amiga se pensara que todo eso había sido un accidente. Desde su punto de vista, cuando entró ayer en la habitación ninguno de los dos parecía molesto con lo que estaban haciendo.

— Ayame, es mi jefe — le intentó hacer razonar. — Apostaría lo que fuera a que hasta hace tres días ni siquiera le caía bien — de hecho, nada le indicaba que ahora si le agradara al mayor. Todos esos días su jefe no podía haber sido más desagradable con ella. Aunque ayer la había cuidado, e incluso le había hecho la comida. Comida que luego no fue capaz de probar porque sentía que moría de la vergüenza.

— Bueno, pues está claro que ya no le eres indiferente — insistió la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo. — Además, antes no se había molestado en conocerte. A primera vista puedes parecer algo infantil, despistada, que hablas sin pensar…

— ¡Oye!

— Pero ahora que empieza a conocerte y ver que no eres así, quizás le gustes — sentenció emocionada.

— En primer lugar, no soy infantil — se defendió algo ofendida.

— Rin, todavía ves los dibujos en el desayuno — le dijo con algo de burla.

— No tiene nada de malo — exclamó. — Eso no me hace menos madura o peor en mi trabajo.

— Y por eso, ahora le gustas al gigoló de tu jefe — le dijo pícara.

— ¿Gigoló? — Rin intentó imaginarse al peliblanco como un experto en seducir mujeres. La imagen la hizo estremecerse. — Ni en un millón de años. El punto es, Sesshomaru es demasiado serio y estricto, soy la última persona en la que se fijaría. Eso sin contar con que tiene doce años más que yo, está divorciado y tiene una hija. ¡Solo tengo veinticuatro años! Le debo parecer una cría.

— No creo que le haga eso a todas las crías — murmuró Ayame entre dientes.

— Ya, dejemos el tema. Tengo que pasar por la empresa antes de que sea hora de recoger a Kanna — dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a cambiarse.

— ¿Vas a ver a tu jefecito? — le preguntó Ayame con malicia.

— ¿Por qué no te buscar un hobby en vez de venir a molestarme a mí casa? — le gritó Rin desde su habitación.

— Ya se te está pegando su mal humor — masculla ofendida mientras se va a su casa.

Una vez se paró junto al despacho de su jefe, Rin se paró a respirar hondo un par de veces. No es que tuviera miedo de su reacción, de hecho apostaría a que el mayor ni siquiera pensaba nombrar el tema jamás, como quien aparta algo vergonzoso de su memoria y nunca más vuelve a hablar de ello. Sin embargo, eso no hacía la situación menos embarazosa para ella. A pesar de todo, necesitaba de su ayuda para aclarar algunos puntos en las modificaciones del proyecto, y no podía posponerlo más si quería tenerlo terminado para el lunes.

Se dio cuenta de que la secretaria de Sesshomaru la estaba mirando como si fuese un bicho raro, así que con cuidado de no derramar los dos cafés que traía del _Starbucks_, dejó de dar rodeos y entró al despacho.

— Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru — saludó asomando la cabeza por la puerta. El aludido se encontraba sentado en su mesa, levantó despacio la vista hacia ella cuando la escuchó y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que entrara. Rin entró intentando que no se le notara mucho el nerviosismo. Le tendió uno de los cafés que el otro tomó y se dispuso a comenzar con el trabajo antes de que metiera la pata diciendo algo que no quería.

Casi una hora más tarde, ya se había olvidado de su incomodidad inicial. El peliblanco no la había tratado diferente o había mencionado algo sobre el tema, así que dio el tema por zanjado. Terminaron de discutir sobre los arreglos del proyecto, cuando miró su reloj todavía faltaba media hora para que la niña saliera de la escuela, podría ir con calma.

— Y eso es todo. Creo que podré tenerlo terminado dentro de la fecha límite — le sonrió mientras guardaba los documentos y daba el último sorbo a su café, ya frío. Sesshomaru la observó, y no supo muy bien porque —últimamente se estaba comportando de un modo extraño, y siempre por culpa de su joven empleada—, no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Por qué haces esto todas las mañanas sin falta? — Rin lo miró sin entender, y él hizo un gesto significativo hacia los vasos ahora vacíos del café.

— Oh, bueno, no sabría decirle — le contestó sonriente. — Cuando entré a trabajar aquí intentaba agradarle y llevarme bien con usted, y como soy un poco adicta al _Starbucks_ y siempre iba en las mañanas a por uno para mí pues… supongo que ya con el tiempo terminó volviéndose una costumbre — le contestó.

Se ponía un poco nostálgica al pensar en sus primeros días ahí. Admiraba tanto a su jefe que intentaba agradarle por todos los métodos. Era su primer trabajo y estaba muy verde todavía, así que se sentía muy nerviosa al respecto y trabajar con alguien del nivel de su jefe no ayudaba a tranquilizarla, aunque sí la motivaba mucho. Alzó la vista y se quedó estática. Sesshomaru la estaba mirando fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Era la primera vez que la miraba así y aun cuando sus ojos se encontraron él no apartó su mirada de ella. Se sintió abrumada, por lo general siempre mostraba una expresión indiferente, pero ahora mismo se sentía insegura, como si estuviera desnuda ante él y pudiera saber todo lo que ella pensaba. Por un momento los recuerdos de anoche amenazaron con salir a flote, pero ella se encargó de volver a hundirlos en las profundidades de su subconsciente.

— Bueno, creo que ya debería irme, Kanna saldrá pronto de la escuela — dijo atropelladamente mientras se levantaba y cogía sus cosas apresuradamente. Sesshomaru no dijo nada y la chica, no aguantando más la presión, dio por sentado que tenía permiso para retirarse y salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. Una vez fuera se apresuró a coger el ascensor. Respiraba con dificultad. Esperaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas no fueran siempre así.

Más tarde, Rin recogió a Kanna de la escuela y se dirigieron a casa en su coche. Ese día no hubo paradas de por medio, hacía muchísimo frío y ya le había llegado con el disgusto del día anterior. Llegaron a su casa para encontrarse con Ayame tirada en su sofá mirando la televisión con una bolsa de patatillas en la mano.

— Oh, ya llegasteis — dijo sin apartar la mirada de la televisión. Rin rodó los ojos con una mezcla de resignación y diversión. Ayame era de lo que no hay.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces sentada en mi sofá? — le preguntó medio en broma.

— Están echando mi _dorama_ favorito y tú tele es por lo menos dos veces más grande que la mía. ¡Y no hablemos de la calidad de imagen!

— Tienes un buen salario, cómprate una — le reprochó desde su habitación mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Kanna se había sentado en el sillón como siempre, lista para sacar sus hojas y pinturas. Cuando volvió al salón ya con ropa cómoda de andar por casa, la pelirroja apagaba la televisión y se estiraba como un gato levantándose del sofá.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? — preguntó.

— No sé cómo pude pensar que no sería capaz de cuidar a una niña si llevo cuidando una desde que llegué a este apartamento — murmuró Rin mirando hacia su amiga. Ignoró la cara ofendida de la pelirroja y se sentó junto a la pequeña albina. — ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy cariño?

Kanna la miró un segundo, y luego dirigió su vista al frente, fija en un punto indefinido, como pensando en la respuesta. Después de un rato abrió más sus ojitos y la miró como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante.

— Una niña de mi clase dijo que hoy había que hacer chocolates para la gente que quieres — musitó con voz pausada.

— ¿Chocolates? — preguntó Rin extrañada. De pronto, un grito femenino se escuchó desde la cocina.

— ¡Hoy es San Valentín! — exclamó Ayame saliendo de la cocina. — No sé cómo pude olvidarme, ni siquiera sabía en qué día estábamos — de pronto pareció que se iba deprimiendo poco a poco, su rostro ensombreciéndose. — Otro año más que paso San Valentín completamente sola — se compadeció.

— Oh venga, no seas melodramática — la pelirroja la miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero no le dijo nada. Rin se giró de nuevo hacia la niña. — ¿Quieres que hagamos chocolate en casa? — la pequeña asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Bien! Vamos al super y compremos lo que nos haga falta.

Así pasaron la tarde, haciendo los chocolates y poniendo patas arriba la cocina de Rin. Pero no le importaba, Kanna aunque seguía con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien, y por momento incluso la veía bastante emocionada. Rin nunca había hecho chocolates ella misma, en el colegio no se interesó por ningún chico y cuando creció, el hacer chocolates le pareció algo infantil. Sin embargo, tampoco se le daba especialmente mal la cocina y con la ayuda de su buen amigo _Google_ consiguió un resultado bastante aceptable. Cuando terminaron los chocolates los pusieron en cajas pequeñas que habían comprado en una tienda. Kanna miraba fijamente su cajita roja con un lazo blanco.

— ¿Se los vas a regalar a algún niño de tu clase? — le preguntó la chica intentando indagar. La niña la miró con expresión algo confusa.

— Son para papá — contestó como si fuera obvio.

— Ah, claro — tendría que haberlo imaginado, Kanna era muy pequeña todavía para esas cosas, y con su personalidad seria todavía tardaría mucho en interesarse en los chicos.

— Pues yo voy a regalárselos a Koga del departamento de cirugía. Es monísimo y creo que no tiene novia — dijo Ayame ilusionada.

Rin miró la caja roja con un lazo negro entre sus manos. ¿A quién se la daría ella? No tenía a nadie a quien regalarle una caja de chocolates. Quizás se los daría a Kagome cuando volviera de Hokkaido, después de todo ese era un día no solo para las parejas si no que también para la amistad. ¿Cierto? Suspiró. Habían pasado años desde que tuvo su última cita, y ya ni recordaba cual había sido su último novio 'formal'. Estaba a punto de cumplir veinticinco años y su vida amorosa hasta el momento había sido un asco. Estaba a punto de empezar a deprimirse cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Se asombró cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en pantalla.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Has vuelto ya? — saludó emocionada.

— ¡Sí! Ya estoy de vuelta — le dijo la otra igual de animada. — Y adivina qué, ¡cerramos el trato! — exclamó emocionada. Rin la felicitó muy contenta por ella, había trabajado mucho junto con Inuyasha para conseguir ese trato con una empresa aliada. — Ahora estoy en la oficina con Inuyasha pero esta noche vamos a salir los del trabajo a cenar por ahí para celebrarlo. Tienes que venir, tengo muchas ganas de verte.

— Es que no se — le contestó dubitativa. — Ahora estoy cuidando de Kanna y hasta que llegue el Señor Sesshomaru no puedo dejarla sola.

— Sesshomaru también fue arrastrado hasta la fiesta — dijo Kagome riéndose como si estuviera recordando algo gracioso. — Ya lo arreglé todo para que dejes a Kanna en casa de Sesshomaru con la señora Kaede. Ella estará esperando allí, es la vecina y cuida de la niña casi desde que nació. ¿Sabes la dirección? — Rin negó y anotó en un papel la dirección que su amiga le daba. Después colgó tras despedirse y prometer que iría a la cena sin falta.

En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Con el tema de los chocolates se había deprimido un poco, y el hecho de que Sesshomaru fuera a estar allí tampoco era muy alentador. Finalmente mandó a Ayame para su casa y se cambió de ropa para salir. Se puso un vestido sencillo, de un color azul muy oscuro, que se moldeaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba un poco las arriba de las rodillas, con un tejido satinado con algo de brillitos, las mangas hasta los codos y de escote redondo. Se maquilló lo justo para verse presentable y sin más se dispuso a llevar a la niña a su casa. No le costó mucho encontrar la casa de su jefe. Estaba en una zona algo alejada del centro de la ciudad, en lo que parecía ser un barrio residencial. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se imaginaba más a su jefe viviendo en un lujoso apartamento en el centro de Tokyo con vistas a la ciudad que en esa casa tan… _familiar_. Dejó a la niña con la señora Kaede, una anciana algo mayor pero amable y amorosa. Todo lo contrario a su jefe, aunque la pequeña parecía tenerle mucho cariño.

Después se dirigió hacia la empresa. Una vez allí preguntó por su amiga y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba, y la encontró saliendo del despacho de Inuyasha. Kagome la vio y sonriente se adelantó para abrazarla y darle dos besos.

— Buen trabajo, ¡felicidades! — le dijo Rin.

— Muchas gracias, pensábamos que nos costaría más pero el cliente estaba bastante dispuesto ya a firmar el contrato — le explicó contenta. — En realidad tampoco hicimos mucho.

— No te quites méritos. Inuyasha y tú hicisteis muy buen trabajo — la animó ella.

Siguieron charlando mientras bajaban a la entrada del edificio donde se reunirían con los demás. Allí se les unió Sango, una chica que trabajaba en el departamento de finanzas y que era muy amiga de Kagome. En un momento en el que se reían por algo que les había contado Kagome sobre el viaje, Rin giró el rostro y su mirada se cruzó con la de Sesshomaru, que en ese momento salía por la puerta mientras hablaba con Inuyasha, seguramente de algo del trabajo. De pronto, la mirada del hombre se cruzó con la suya, y Rin le sonrió levemente a modo de saludo. Sin más se giró y continuó hablando con sus amigas, deseando que pasaran pronto esos momentos incómodos y dejara de sentirse tan afectada cuando lo veía. Deseaba poder volver a hablarle con normalidad, como venía haciendo hasta ahora durante esos dos años.

Fueron cogiendo taxis en grupos que los trasladaron a la zona de restaurantes y bares de Shinjuku. Entraron a un Izakaya al que al parecer ya habían ido antes varios hombres del trabajo. Era un sitio bastante grande, pero de ambiente íntimo. Tenía una barra larga, varias mesas de estilo occidental repartidas por el lugar y una zona de tatami situada a lo largo de todo el lado izquierdo del local. Se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas orientales de la zona de tatami del fondo del local. Algo más a la derecha de donde ellos se encontraban, la pared del fondo había sido sustituida por un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño patio con mesas y sillas habilitado para fumadores. Se fueron sentando todos y comenzaron a pedir de beber y de comer.

Una hora y media más tarde, Sango, Kagome y Rin se encontraban ya algo afectadas por el efecto de la cerveza. Todos se encontraban charlando y riendo repartidos en pequeños grupos. De pronto reparó en las ganas que tenía de ir al baño, debido posiblemente a las tres jarras de cerveza que se había bebido. Se levantó algo tambaleante —también muy posiblemente debido a las cervezas—, cogió su pequeño bolso y se disculpó con sus amigas diciendo que tenía que ir un momento al baño. Entró a este pensando que realmente debía cortar ya la ingesta de alcohol por esa noche. Normalmente no hubiera bebido tanto, pero sentía que esa noche necesitaba beber, reírse con sus amigas y despejarse un poco de todo lo sucedido esa semana.

Cuando salió del baño camino de la mesa, reparó en que había alguien fumando fuera en la terraza del local. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que era su jefe, que estaba solo allá fuera sentado en una de las sillas. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió el ventanal y salió, sintiendo el frío cortante golpearle de lleno en la cara. No llevaba puesta su cazadora así que se abrazó a sí misma para intentar resguardar el calor. Sesshomaru se giró para ver quién era. Le pareció que abría los ojos algo sorprendido, aunque claro, en esos momentos y en su estado Rin no podría jurar nada.

— Hola — le dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba en la silla continua a la de su jefe, delante de ellos se extendía un pequeño pero bonito jardín zen. — ¿Salió aquí fuera a fumar usted solo?

— No soy muy dado a estas reuniones, estoy más tranquilo aquí fuera — se explicó serio.

— Debería de dejar esa actitud tan seria que tiene, lo hace parecer más viejo y malhumorado de lo que en realidad es — habló Rin sin pensar, un poco arrastrada por el alcohol. El peliblanco le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. — Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene? — recordó que ese mismo día se lo había dicho a Ayame, pero en ese momento era incapaz de recordarlo.

— Treinta y seis — contestó el mayor.

— Vaya — exclamó sorprendida. — Quiero decir, ¿ve? Tampoco es tan mayor. Debería disfrutar un poco más de la vida — si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, sabría que poca gente le hablaba así a Sesshomaru y vivía para contarlo. Sin embargo este tampoco parecía molesto por las palabras de la joven, más bien se le veía pensativo. — ¿Señor Sesshomaru? ¿En qué piensa?

El mayor se giró a ella con una mirada indescifrable nuevamente, de esas que la ponían tan nerviosa y la hacían sentirse vulnerable. De pronto recordó la caja de chocolates que había traído para darle a Kagome y que todavía estaba en su bolso. Decidió usarla para romper el hielo.

— Hoy Kanna quería intentar hacer unos chocolates de San Valentín. Es una niña muy linda — le dijo sonriente mientras abría su bolso. — Supongo que mañana se los dará, pero ya que tampoco tengo a nadie más a quien darle los míos, tome, a ver si así con algo de dulce se anima un poco.

Vio que Sesshomaru le devolvía una mirada extraña, y por un momento pensó que quizás había hecho mal. Quizás él estaba malinterpretando su gesto. — No me malinterprete, no tiene nada que ver con lo de ayer es solo que — paró de hablar en cuanto vio la cara, ahora sí, asombrada de su jefe. _Mierda._ Maldijo a la cerveza y a su bocaza por no saber estar cerrada. Se había prometido no volver a nombrar lo sucedido y solo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, y justo cuando pensaba que lo estaba logrando iba y le soltaba tal estupidez. Quería que la tragara la tierra._ Mierda_.

Se levantó rápidamente, nerviosa porque el hombre no dejaba de mirarla fijo. Cogió su bolso y dejó el paquete de chocolates sobre la silla.

— Bueno, se lo dejo ahí mejor, yo ya entro que hace algo de frío — le dijo algo apurada, comenzando a alejarse camino del ventanal. Cuando ya estaba por irse la voz de su jefe la interrumpió.

— Lo de ayer fue un accidente, y me disculpo — Rin se giró con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta en un gesto de sorpresa. — Tú estabas enferma y yo debí de haber sido el que parara todo eso. De todos modos no volverá a pasar así que lo mejor es que lo olvides — continuó mortalmente serio, se había levantado con su cajita de chocolates entre las manos y se aproximaba a ella. — No puedo quedarme esto. Yo ya lo he olvidado así que olvídalo tú también.

Y sin más le entregó los chocolates que ella recogió por inercia y entró en el local de nuevo, dejándola a ella fuera, con frío y en shock. Los ojos empezaron a picarle y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas para perderse más allá de su barbilla. A pesar de que sentía su cabeza espesa por el alcohol, de pronto las ideas venían claras y concisas a su mente. Era tan tonta. Era ella la que había malinterpretado las cosas. Había confundido la rabia contra la actitud déspota de su jefe cuando en realidad lo que le molestaba era que ella le resultara indiferente. Había usado su enfermedad como excusa cuando en realidad había sido perfectamente consciente de sus acciones. Los nervios que creía que eran por incomodidad cuando en realidad era el efecto que su presencia tenía sobre ella. Y sobre todo, había confundido la admiración hacia su jefe tras la que se respaldaba cuando en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que Sesshomaru le atraía como hombre.

Y ella, ingenua, ahora no podía más que llorar al darse cuenta de que jamás tendría una sola oportunidad con él. Ese era el precio por enamorarte de tu jefe.

* * *

_¡Llegué a tiempo! Bueno, 'a tiempo'. Este capi a diferencia del otro salió prácticamente solo y fue bastante fácil de escribir. Espero que el siguiente sea así también xD La cosa se pone un poco triste, da igual cuanto trate de hacer humor al final siempre caigo de vuelta en el drama u.ù *DramaQueen*_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado mucho el capi, y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión que cada vez más gente comente esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capi! :3_

_PD: el vestido de Rin lo vendían hace tiempo en Zara xD Me encantaba pero nunca llegué a comprármelo. Odio ser pobre D:_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas del Autor:** ¡yey~! Reviví :3 Sí, sí, me he tardado tres meses en esta actu, creerme que más me ha dolido a mí (por una vez que parecía que cumpliría con el reto y lograría actualizar a tiempo..) En fin, solo diré que he tenido una horrible época de exámenes en la uni pero que gracias a Dios los superé con éxito (Yey! x3) y que desde luego nunca subiré un fic escrito con prisas, de mala gana y sin inspiración, por mucho que tenga que fallar al reto. Así que nada, solo decir que este fic pertenece al __reto especial del foro '¡Siéntate!' de Inuyasha, **"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**. Y nada más, espero que os guste el capi, para compensar la espera vuelvo con un capi jugosito y laaaaargo (6.500 palabras y 12 páginas de word, ¡así que ir al baño primero! xD). ¡Disfrutadlo! :)_

___o Pareja: Sesshomaru/Rin.__  
__o** Romance**/Humor. AU.__  
__o Requisito del Día 4: que involucre **ropa interior**.__  
__o Link al foro: /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

* * *

_I know you've suffered_  
_But I don't want you to hide_  
_It's cold and loveless_  
_I won't let you be denied_

_(Se que has sufrido_  
_Pero no quiero que te ocultes_  
_Esto es frio y sin amor_  
_No dejare que seas rechazada)_

Undisclosed Desires – Muse

* * *

CAPITULO CUATRO  
_De lluvia y paños menores_

·

Llevaba media hora ahí fuera, en la terraza del _izakaya_, triste, llorosa, y con el frío invernal calándole hasta los huesos. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas, sin ganas de entrar al local de nuevo y tener que enfrentarse a su jefe. Era patética. No sabía que era peor, que se hubiera enamorado de su jefe sabiendo que nunca podría estar con él, o el hecho de que este la hubiera rechazado incluso antes de que ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía. _Eres una idiota Rin._

¿Se habrían dado cuenta Kagome y Sango de que no estaba? ¿Estaría Sesshomaru preocupado al ver que ella no volvía? No, por supuesto que no. Sentía como poco a poco, más que calmarse, se iba poniendo más y más melodramática. Odiaba esa parte de ella. Cada una de las veces que había sido rechazada, dejada, o lastimada por una persona que le importaba o a la que amaba el resultado era el mismo. Días de tristeza y sollozos espontáneos a todas horas, encerrada en casa, deprimida y atiborrándose de bollos de chocolate y galletas como si no hubiera mañana. Total, igualmente nadie la quería.

No, definitivamente no llevaba bien los desengaños amorosos. Pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí fuera y arriesgarse a enfermar de nuevo. Decidió que lo mejor era escapar a la seguridad de su casa. Ni siquiera pensaba avisar de que se iba. Abrió el ventanal y se adentró en la calidez de local. Aprovechándose de lo abarrotado y bullicioso del lugar caminó a paso rápido en dirección a la salida sin siquiera mirar hacia la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros. Salió al exterior y el frío volvió a golpearla en la cara. Se dio cuenta de que empezaban a caer finas gotas de lluvia, y sin más rodeos, paró un taxi y le indicó su dirección.

Al día siguiente, Rin pudo notar nada más despertarse los efectos del alcohol de la noche anterior. Había bebido poco, pero igualmente hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba gota y se podía decir que estaba desentrenada. Se levantó con desgana en dirección a la cocina, necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua. En cuanto entró en la cocina, lo primero que vio fue el pequeño paquetito rojo sobre la encimera, y entonces los recuerdos sobre la noche anterior la golpearon con fuerza, como un mazazo sobre su pecho. Rápidamente los ojos empezaron a escocerle por las lágrimas que amenazaban con liberarse. Cogió su vaso de agua y se fue de vuelta a meterse bajo su edredón, lejos de la realidad, a donde Sesshomaru no la hubiera despachado como si solo fuera una molestia para él y ella no se sintiera tan desgraciada.

Una vez cubierta de mantas y con un último sollozo lastimero, cogió su móvil para ver la hora que era. Tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de Kagome, todas de anoche. Seguramente se había preocupado al ver que se había marchado sin avisar. Luego la llamaría, necesitaba pensar que excusa iba a ponerle. Eran las diez menos cuarto de la mañana, todavía tenía tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de recoger a Kanna. Porque no pensaba trabajar ese día, ni loca. Ya se las apañaría el fin de semana para terminar a tiempo la corrección del proyecto. Poco a poco fue cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

Volvió a despertar a mediodía. Le costó infinitamente levantarse de cama, pero finalmente resolvió que no ganaba nada lamentándose de por vida. Llamó a Kagome excusándose con un poco convincente "Me sentía algo enferma y por eso volví a casa", que no dejó nada convencida a su amiga, pero a pesar de todo no le pidió más explicaciones. Después se dio una ducha caliente que la relajara y arrastrara un poco la tristeza de su cuerpo, que purificara su corazón y eliminara los malos pensamientos. Se vistió, se arregló un poco el pelo, cogió las llaves de su coche y salió en dirección al colegio.

Una vez llegó, apenas tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que pudo ver a la niña salir pausadamente y con calma por el portalón de la escuela. La niña llegó hasta donde ella estaba, se paró y se quedó mirándola con su carita impasible.

— Hola cariño — le sonrió a la pequeña. — Vamos a mi casa a pintar y a jugar hasta que llegue tu papá ¿sí? — le dijo. Este era el último día que tenía consigo a la pequeña, mañana después del colegio de la niña sería Sesshomaru el que la recogiera y después volvería a ser nada más que una de las tantas empleadas que trabajaban para su jefe. A pesar de que no se sintiera con los ánimos suficientes para jugar con ella no pensaba arruinar su último día con Kanna con sus lloriqueos. La niña no lo merecía. Y la verdad, le había cogido un gran cariño a la chiquilla.

— Tengo que hacer un trabajo para el cole — le dijo la pequeña con voz pausada.

— ¿A sí? Pues vamos rápido. Yo te ayudo ¿vale? — le dijo tomándola de la mano y encaminándose a su coche.

— Necesito cosas — musitó.

— ¿Cosas? Bueno podemos ir a comprar lo que quieras.

— Cosas de mi casa — dijo la niña quedamente, como si supiera que eso no le iba a gustar a la chica. Pero ella no podía sospechar nada. Imposible.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué cosas? — preguntó casi con miedo.

— Libros y hojas del cole. Cartulinas. Colores — fue enumerando con sus deditos mientras Rin seguía llevándola de una mano hacia el coche.

— Pero cariño, yo no puedo entrar en tu casa, no tengo las llaves y… — vio la carita de preocupación de la niña. Suspiró. — ¿Es muy urgente?

— Para mañana.

¿A qué profesores se les ocurría mandarle a una niña tan pequeña un trabajo con tan poco tiempo? Iba a denunciar a ese colegio por explotación. Suspiró de nuevo. Tenía que pensar en algo. En algo que no fuera ir donde el Señor Sesshomaru a pedirle las llaves de su casa. No. No estaba preparada para algo como eso todavía. Entraron en el coche y antes de arrancar sacó el móvil y llamó a Kagome. No quería despertar más sospechas en su amiga pero no le quedaba de otra.

— ¿Kag? Esto, Kanna necesita ir a su casa a hacer un trabajo para el cole pero no tengo llaves y no sé qué hacer — le dijo sin poder evitar sonar algo dubitativa.

— Vente hasta aquí y pídele las llaves a Sesshomaru — dijo como si fuera obvio.

— Ya, bueno, es que me queda un poco a desmano y no quería dar rodeos… — sí, sonaba estúpido, y el silencio por parte de su amiga se lo confirmaba.

— Rin, la empresa te queda de camino — le dijo con ese mismo tono de esta mañana que le decía que sospechaba de ella.

— Por favor, Kag, no me apetece ir hasta ahí ahora — y sonaba egoísta, pero Kagome debió de notar el leve timbre de desesperación en su voz porque suspiró antes de decirle lo que quería.

— Llamaré a la señora Kaede para que te espere en la puerta, ella tiene una copia de las llaves. Avisaré a Sesshomaru de que hoy vais para allí.

— Muchas gracias — y esperó que eso no sonara tan aliviado como le había parecido.

— Sí ya, pero eso no quiere decir que luego no me tengas que contar qué te pasa. Igual que lo de ayer, algo te pasa — le recriminó, y casi podía imaginar su ceño fruncido al otro lado de la línea.

— Ya bueno, muchas gracias por todo — y sin más colgó, no quería ser grosera con su amiga pero tampoco que le siguiera haciendo más preguntas para las que Rin no tenía respuesta todavía.

Finalmente arrancó en dirección hacia la casa de Sesshomaru. Una vez allí volvió asombrarse de lo poco que pegaba una casa como esa en un hombre como Sesshomaru. Si esto hubiera ocurrido hacía un par de días, seguramente se hubiera emocionado con la idea de conocer la casa de su jefe, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda con ello. Al llegar vio a la señora Kaede en el jardín de la casa regando las plantas. Casi parecía que vivía allí. Aparcó y bajó con la niña del coche.

— Me alegro de verla de nuevo señorita Rin — le sonrió la anciana, remarcando así las decenas de líneas de expresión y arrugas que recorrían su rostro envejecido con los años, pero que le daba un aire amable, bueno e incluso maternal. Rin le devolvió el saludo y la anciana se volvió hacia la pequeña. — Hola Kanna, ¿qué tal hoy en el cole? — La niña solo hizo un leve movimiento de hombros y musitó un escueto "Bien".

Sin más se adentraron en la casa tras la señora Kaede. La casa por dentro se asemejaba más a lo que ella esperaba de un hombre como Sesshomaru. La anciana le fue enseñando la casa. La decoración se componía básicamente de los colores blanco, negro y morado oscuro, de estilo moderno y bastante minimalista. Detalles en aluminio que le daban un aspecto algo frío, igual que su jefe. Era sencillo y la mayoría de las cosas estaban colocadas de forma que todo fuera lo más cómodo y práctico posible. Sin embargo, había algunos detalles, como los cientos de dibujos de la niña pegados por toda la nevera y las paredes de la cocina, las decenas de películas de Disney y colecciones de DVDs con dibujos para niños que se extendían por las estanterías del salón, los juguetes de goma colocados en un cestito junto a la bañera grande del baño, o los peluches esparcidos por todas la casa —_cientos_ de peluches—, que le daban un toque más cálido y tierno, casi hogareño al lugar.

Pasaron la tarde con el trabajo de Kanna, que consistía en pegar en una cartulina grande fotos o dibujos representando el ciclo de la vida en los seres vivos, junto con explicaciones en cada punto. De vez en cuando la señora Kaede les traía vasos de leche, fruta troceada y bizcochos y galletas de chocolate que ella misma había hecho. Era una mujer encantadora, estuvieron charlando casi toda la tarde mientras la niña seguía con su trabajo. Le había contado que había vivido ahí toda la vida, y que había sido vecina y amiga del padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha desde que era una niña. Había quedado viuda con poco más de cincuenta años, hacía casi dos lustros. Un cáncer había sesgado la vida de su marido y la había dejado sumida en una profunda tristeza, de la cual solo el tiempo y la ayuda de su amigo de la infancia, el Señor Inu Taisho, la habían conseguido sacar.

Rin sintió mucha pena por la pobre mujer, alguien tan bueno no se merecía esas cosas. Kaede debió notar su congoja porque intentó animarla. _"No sufras niña, ya sufrí yo suficiente y ahora eso es agua pasada"._ Le había dicho que siempre guardaría el recuerdo de los buenos tiempos que pasó con su marido, pero que había aprendido a superarlo y a darse cuenta de que la vida era muy corta para andar sufriendo tontamente. Rin se sintió entonces enormemente estúpida, porque ella se había compadecido tanto por ser rechazada por un hombre con el que ni siquiera mantenía una amistad, y esa mujer se mantenía fuerte aun después de haber perdido al hombre de su vida, con el que había compartido casi cuarenta años.

Rin le había preguntado si no tenía más familiares, si vivía sola en esa casa tan grande como la de su jefe. Le contó que sus padres había muerto hace mucho, y que había tenido una hermana mayor pero que murió en un incendio cuando ella era una niña todavía. Desde entonces no había tenido más familiares aparte de su marido y de los Taisho, que habían sido como su propia familia. No habían podido tener hijos, pero había criado a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha como si fueran sus propios nietos, igual que ahora cuidaba de la pequeña Kanna. Se sintió profundamente conmovida.

Ya casi era de noche, fuera ya había oscurecido debido a que en invierno los días eran mucho más cortos. Kanna había terminado su trabajo en tiempo record y ahora estaban las dos tiradas en el sofá viendo los dibujos mientras la señora Kaede les traía un zumo y unos bocadillos de crema de cacao. Se prometió a sí misma que a partir de mañana haría régimen, la señora Kaede estaba planeando cebarla a base de cosas deliciosas, no había otra explicación.

— Mi niña — se acercó la anciana a la pequeña Kanna, a la cual se le empezaban a cerrar los ojitos, con el bocadillo a medio camino a la boca, de puro cansancio —, ya es tarde, ¿por qué no vas a la cama?

— Quiero esperar a papá — dijo escuetamente, tras intentar retener un pequeño bostezo sin mucho éxito.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y Rin casi pega un botecito en su sitio asustada. Se oyen unos pasos y por la puerta aparece el dueño de la casa, a lo que la pequeña Kanna se levanta rápidamente en dirección a su padre. Este la coge en brazos en cuanto la niña llega a él.

— Hola papá.

— Hola cariño.

Rin observa la cara impasible de ambos, padre e hija, y no puede evitar querer reírse de lo mucho que se parecen y la extraña familia que forman.

— No quería irse a la cama hasta que llegara su padre — dijo la anciana sonriendo hacia su nieto postizo.

— Ya es tarde, mejor acuéstate que mañana tienes cole — le ordenó su padre, aunque sin ese tono autoritario que suele usar cuando da alguna orden, si no uno mucho más suave y amable.

La niña asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se acercó a la señora Kaede para que la llevara a su cama. Antes de salir del salón se giró hacia Rin y se despidió con un movimiento de su pequeña manita. Rin le sonrió y se despidió también. Era una ternura. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con su jefe. Empezó a sentirse nerviosa y angustiada. _No seas cobarde Rin._ Levanta la vista hacia su jefe para encararlo, pero este ya está de espaldas a ella y cruzando la puerta que da a la cocina. La había ignorado por completo. Simple y llanamente.

_Será cabrón._

De pronto la tristeza empieza a amainar dejando paso a una emoción más intensa. La rabia. Se ha pasado toda la noche y todo el día deprimida por culpa de ese ególatra y dictador que no se merecía en absoluto que ella sintiera algo de amor por él. No solo eso, si no que aun por encima la ignoraba, como reafirmándose en su rechazo hacia ella. Pues Rin no pensaba quedarse ahí para que la volviera a humillar, cogió su abrigo y su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta, no merecía ni que se despidiera de él.

— ¿Te vas ya? — Rin casi soltó una maldición cuando la voz de la señora Kaede la detuvo en su escapada.

— Sí, ya es tarde y debería marcharme a mi casa — se excusó con una sonrisa. Esta desapareció levemente en cuanto vio aparecer a su jefe por la puerta. Este la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado, y casi sintió que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina y cedían bajo su peso.

— ¿Seguro que no prefieres quedarte a cenar? — insistió la anciana. — Al menos para agradecerte lo que haces por la pequeña Kanna. Puedo preparar algo para que ambos ceneis.

— No gracias — volvió a rechazar la invitación cada vez más nerviosa. Solo en pensar que tenía que cenar a solas con Sesshomaru se ponía pálida de terror. — No quisiera molestarla más.

— Oh no, no, tú no molestas cariño, de verdad no me importa haceros algo — Rin casi sintió que sudaba frío. No, imposible. No podía…

— No seas insistente Kaede, te ha dicho que no puede — dijo de pronto Sesshomaru con voz profunda. Rin agachó la cabeza, como si solo el hecho de escuchar su voz le doliera. Kaede alzó la vista al hombre, y después a ella. Extrañada, cedió ante la negativa de Rin.

— Oh bueno, es una pena, pero tienes que venir otro día a comer ¿sí? — le sonrió de nuevo la anciana. Rin alzó la vista para sonreírle de vuelta algo apenada.

— Gracias, lo haré — no pensaba volver a esa casa si podía evitarlo. Iría a visitar a la anciana algún día porque le había cogido mucho cariño, pero no volvería a poner un solo pie en esa casa nunca más.

Sin más, salió por la puerta sin siquiera mirar a su jefe a la cara. Salió para no volver.

_¡Maldito coche!_

Llevaba veinte minutos ahí fuera y este se negaba a arrancar. Volvió a intentar girar la llave en el contacto. Ruido de motor. Un leve temblor. Y de pronto se paraba de nuevo. _Mierda._ ¿Por qué justo a ella? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? Definitivamente esa no estaba siendo su mejor semana.

Para más inri, se había puesto a llover a cántaros, parecía un diluvio. Suspiró sintiéndose tremendamente cansada, triste y deprimida. Sabía que era tonto sentirse así. Ya se lo había dicho la señora Kaede, la vida era demasiado corta para desaprovecharla sufriendo por tonterías. Pero no lo podía evitar, toda esa situación estaba minando poco a poco su ánimo risueño y alegre de siempre. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a deprimirse ella también de vez en cuando?

Cansada de auto-compadecerse, salió del coche, con diluvio y todo, para revisar el motor e intentar volver a su casa hoy a ser posible. La lluvia la golpeó con fuerza, ni siquiera había cogido su cazadora, la lluvia fue empapando poco a poco su cabello y su camisa, haciendo que ambos se pegaran a su cara y a su cuerpo. El frío la calaba hasta los huesos, y ella no lograba encontrar nada fuera de su sitio en el motor que apenas iluminaba con la luz de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Temblaba levemente por el frío, y de pronto una luz a su derecha la alertó. Se quedó paralizada al ver a la señora Kaede y a Sesshomaru en la puerta de la casa de este. La anciana parecía despedirse mientras salía en dirección a su casa cuando de pronto ambos repararon en ella. Deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Vio como la anciana exclamaba algo y se adentraba de nuevo en la casa. Sesshomaru se mantuvo inmóvil como una estatua de mármol, observándola fijamente con una mirada que Rin no podía descifrar. Entonces, Kaede salió de nuevo con un paraguas grande desplegado en sus manos y se acercó a ella.

— ¡Pero niña! ¿Qué haces aquí fuera sin paraguas? ¿Quieres enfermar de pulmonía? — le dijo preocupada mientras la cubría de la lluvia.

— No, es que mi coche no arrancaba y… — intentó excusarse como una niña pequeña a quien han pillado en una travesura. — Pero no pasa nada, llamaré a una grúa o lo dejaré aquí y pediré un taxi.

En ese mismo instante vio como Sesshomaru salía de su casa y se acercaba hacia ellas mientras la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre él. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, su jefe llegó a donde ellas estaban totalmente empapado, y sin decir nada, sacó una linterna y empezó a revisar el motor.

— No se moleste, de verdad. Ahora mismo pido un taxi y mañana ya mandaré venir a la grúa — exclamó Rin nerviosa, sin saber que decir o hacer.

— No, no. Eso ni hablar. Ahora mismo entras en casa a secarte antes de que tengamos que llevarte a un hospital. Deja que Sesshomaru se encargue de esto — en vistas de que no podía contra la insistencia de la anciana se dejó guiar hacia el interior de la casa de nuevo, mientras lanzaba una última mirada a su jefe. Entraron en la casa, Kaede dejó en su sitio el paraguas y se adentró por el pasillo en busca de algo. Instantes después sintió como la puerta se cerraba tras ella y al girarse vio a Sesshomaru observándola serio. Rin apartó la mirada avergonzada, seguramente ahora, empapada y tiritando de frío tenía un aspecto horrible, en cambio él se veía tan atractivo con la camisa pegada a su pecho y las gotas de agua escurriéndose por su pelo plateado.

— Solo se ha quedado sin batería. No tengo aquí los cables para cargarla con mi coche, así que tendrás que llamar a la grúa mañana — le dijo serio mientras se descalzaba para evitar mojar el suelo. Rin lo imitó todavía avergonzada.

— Gracias Señor, eso haré.

— Tomad, secaros rápido el pelo antes de que pilléis un resfriado los dos por inconscientes — les regañó Kaede mientras les entregaba unas toallas blancas. — Ya he preparado el baño para Rin, tú Sesshomaru debería de ducharte también antes de que te pongas enfermo.

— ¿Baño? ¡Oh no! De verdad no quiero molestar más, me secaré y me marcharé en un momento, de verdad.

— Ni hablar jovencita, ¿cómo voy a dejarte marchar así? No hay nada más que decir, sube a bañarte mientras yo hago algo de sopa caliente para los dos. Sesshomaru enséñale el baño y préstale algo de ropa para que se cambie, pondré a secar tu ropa y luego podrás marcharte si quieres, aunque es muy tarde, me quedaría más tranquila si pasas la noche aquí cariño — dijo mirando a Rin preocupada pero con una mirada que no daba lugar a réplica.

— D-De acuerdo, gracias por todo — dijo inclinándose un poco. Kaede le dio una sonrisa afable y se adentró en la cocina.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar sin decir nada y cuando Rin se giró este ya subía las escaleras hacia el piso superior. Cuando lo alcanzó este ya estaba arriba y abrió una puerta invitándola a entrar. Era una habitación bastante grande, seguramente el cuarto principal de la casa y, sin duda, el de su jefe. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en ello. Se notaba que la decoración la había escogido una mujer, de tonos blancos, rojos, y morados. Se preguntó si Sesshomaru la había dejado intacta tras el divorcio con su mujer.

— Toma, solo tengo esto para que te pongas — le dijo él de pronto mientras colocaba sobre la cama un kimono ligero, corto, de andar por casa supuso, pero igualmente precioso. De color negro, con detalles en blanco y naranja, no pudo evitar acercarse a la cama y acariciar la suave tela con la yema de sus dedos. Se había quedado absorta observando la preciosa prenda, y cuando alzó la vista para agradecerle a su jefe este la observaba fijamente en silencio. Se puso nerviosa y dándole las gracias salió deprisa hacia el baño que desde esa tarde ya sabía dónde se encontraba.

Al llegar al baño se aseguró de cerrar bien con llave después de dejar fuera su ropa empapada —excepto la parte de debajo de su ropa interior, no pensaba ir por la casa de su jefe como dios la trajo al mundo—, en un pequeño cesto que Kaede había dejado ahí para ello. Se sumergió bajo el agua caliente pensando que, definitivamente, la anciana era un ángel por haberle preparado ese baño caliente. Rápidamente entró en calor, no se entretuvo mucho pues todavía le daba bastante reparo continuar todavía en esa casa. Diez o quince minutos después salió de la bañera y cogió la toalla para secarse. Hasta que cayó en un pequeño detalle.

Reviso por todo el baño pero… ¡no se había traído el kimono! ¡Rin, idiota! Vale, calma, calma. Que no cunda el pánico. Se cubrió con la toalla enrollándola a su alrededor y abrió apenas un poquito la puerta para ver si su ropa seguía en el cesto de fuera. ¡No estaba! ¡Kaede se lo había llevado! Vale, vale, ahora sí, que cunda el pánico. Maldita sea, aun por encima se lo había dejado sobre la cama de Sesshomaru, que suerte la suya. _Bien hecho Rin_. Se auto-reprendió sarcástica. Decidió que no podía quedarse ahí de por vida. La señora Kaede estaba abajo y no quería ponerse a gritar por miedo a despertar a la pequeña Kanna. Con suerte su jefe todavía estaba en la ducha y podría colarse en su habitación a por el kimono.

Con eso en mente, se ajustó bien la toalla al cuerpo —para más inri, esta apenas le cubría el cuerpo— y salió con cuidado y sin hacer ruido hacia la habitación de su jefe. Antes de abrir la puerta agudizó el oído por si escuchaba algo en el interior, le pareció escuchar de fondo el ruido de la ducha todavía funcionando. ¡Bien! Abrió la puerta con cuidad y en efecto, la estancia estaba vacía y por la puerta entrecerrada del baño le llegaba el sonido del agua golpeando contra el plato de ducha. Vio el kimono sobre la cama y se acercó rápidamente a cogerlo. Vio que le faltaba el obi y maldijo por lo bajo. Ir con eso sería lo mismo que ir desnuda. Abrió la puerta del armario donde Sesshomaru había sacado el kimono y se quedó estática. En su interior había al menos veinte kimonos —que no parecían precisamente baratos— apilados pulcramente en los estantes. Fijó su vista en un obi naranja que supuso pertenecería al kimono que su jefe le había ofrecido, lo cogió, pero no cerró la puerta. En vez de eso se fijó más en los estantes del armario. No solo había kimonos, también varios pares de hermosas sandalias a juego, un peine rojo con varias perlas blancas en él, tocados de pelo hechos con flores, y varios marcos con fotos. Muchas fotos. Cogió una con cuidado. En ella distinguió a una pequeña Kanna sonriente, seguramente dos o tres años atrás, también a un Sesshomaru serio pero sin el ceño fruncido y con un semblante pacífico, en calma. Junto a ellos, una mujer preciosa, con un largo kimono morado, pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos castaños que, no sabía si era algún efecto de la fotografía o no, refulgían con destellos rojizos. Parecían felices.

Tan absorta estaba en la fotografía que no pudo evitar asustarse cuando escuchó un carraspeo detrás de ella. Soltó la fotografía como si de pronto su contacto le quemara y se giró con brusquedad, tanta, que el débil nudo de la toalla se soltó y sintió como esta resbalaba por su cuerpo. Vio como Sesshomaru prácticamente desnudo de no ser por los ajustados bóxer que, para que mentir, dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, abría los ojos en un gesto claramente sorprendido antes de cerrar ella los propios y pegar un pequeño grito mientras sujetaba la toalla en el aire antes de que revelara demasiado y volvía a taparse con ella.

— ¡Lo siento! — exclamó con la voz demasiado chillona por los nervios. — Y-Yo solo venía a buscar el kimono que me había olvidado pensando que usted estaba todavía en el baño y luego faltaba el obi y abrí el armario y dentro estaban las fotos que… — dijo atropelladamente. Sintió que poco a poco se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa, más y más roja, así que decidió hacer lo más inteligente. Salir corriendo. — ¡Lo siento! — cogió el obi y el kimono como pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación sin mirar siquiera la expresión de su jefe. No sabía si el temible Sesshomaru era capaz de reírse, pero sí sabía que no quería verlo riéndose de ella.

Minutos después, Rin bajo todavía roja como un tomate hasta la cocina, vestida con el fino kimono que le quedaba poco más arriba de las rodillas y se ajustaba a su cintura como un guante gracias al obi. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo y suelto escondiendo levemente su rostro sonrojado. No quería enfrentarse a Sesshomaru ahora. Empezó a barajar seriamente la posibilidad de que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. Alzó la vista inevitablemente cuando escuchó una voz varonil hablarle.

— Kaede se ha marchado ya. Ha dejado la cena hecha así que siéntate en la mesa y cena algo antes de marcharte — Sesshomaru estaba en la cocina, de espaldas a ella mientras terminaba de preparar las cosas para cenar. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama flojos que casi rozaban el suelo, una camiseta descolorida y el pelo suelto y todavía húmedo también. Nunca lo había visto así de informal, pero estaba guapísimo. Se sonrojó al recordar la imagen de su jefe saliendo del baño con esos apretados bóxer. Maldita sea, no iba a poder quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza nunca más.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a la mesa del salón que ya estaba cubierta por el mantel de tela y tenía encima un poco de pan, servilletas, y cubiertos para dos. Al poco rato Sesshomaru traía las últimas cosas y se sentó frente a ella en el suelo.

— Itadakimasu… — murmuró Rin todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara mientras cogía la copa de vino que su jefe le había servido. De pronto escuchó un leve bufido, alzó la vista y vio que Sesshomaru la miraba intentando contener difícilmente la risa. Se puso muchísimo más roja, si es que eso era posible. — Dios, que vergüenza — masculló.

— No seas tonta, ha sido un accidente — dijo Sesshomaru todavía conteniendo la risa y dando otro sorbo a su copa de vino. — Estaba un poco preocupado porque la situación fuera demasiado incómoda para ti, pero después de esto ya no puede pasar nada peor — dijo burlón.

— ¡Señor! N-No es para reírse — se quejó todavía apenada. La primera vez que Sesshomaru le sonreía y era porque casi la ve desnuda. Podría morirse de vergüenza ahí mismo. — Además pensé que íbamos a olvidarnos del tema, incluido lo de mi apartamento — dijo con voz apagada, y alzó la mirada para ver la reacción de su jefe.

Este no sonreía ya, pero tampoco estaba serio como de costumbre, simplemente mantenía un semblante relajado y despreocupado que jamás había visto en él. — Creo que no me he portado muy bien contigo últimamente, pero el último mes no ha sido fácil para mí y supongo que me descargué un poco en ti. Lo siento por eso — le dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a la copa de vino y volvía a rellenarla. Rin le miró atónita. ¿Sesshomaru se acababa de disculpar con ella? Le miró rellenar su copa de vino y se preguntó cuánto llevaba bebido esa noche. Sesshomaru no podía mostrarse ahora tan amable así porque sí.

— No pasa nada — le sonrió finalmente, aunque sus ojos todavía se mostraban un poco tristes. — Es comprensible teniendo en cuenta por lo que está pasando. Y no me arrepiento de nada, después de todo, he podido conocer a Kanna. Es una niña encantadora y se me va a hacer raro tener que despedirme de ella después de esta semana.

Sesshomaru la observó con una mirada indescifrable, esa forma en que la miraba a veces y nunca conseguía comprender, y que ahora el vino le hacía imaginarse cosas extrañas. Porque eso que le parecía mirar en los ojos de Sesshomaru no podía ser real, ¿verdad?

— Puedes venir a verla siempre que quieras. La mayoría del tiempo está con mi exmujer pero puedes verla cuando la tenga conmigo — le propuso. Rin lo miró nuevamente asombrada, desde luego al día siguiente pensaría que lo de ese Sesshomaru tan amable había sido solo un sueño.

— Cuando cogía el k-kimono —dijo sin poder sonrojarse de nuevo al recordarlo— no pude evitar mirar las fotos que guarda de su mujer — lo vio fruncir levemente el ceño mientras se llevaba los palillos a la boca. —Es una mujer muy hermosa — dijo con algo de pena.

— Lo sé — Rin lo había dicho con total sinceridad, pero no pudo evitar que el corazón le doliera un poco al escuchar como él le daba la razón. Ella no era fea, pero nunca desprendería esa elegancia y madurez que vio en ella. — Pero definitivamente, con eso no fue suficiente. Digamos que Kagura tiene un carácter complicado — pronunció finalmente.

— ¿Todavía la quiere? — al instante en que hizo esa pregunta se insultó mentalmente, pero no había podido evitarlo, la duda la estaba carcomiendo. Sesshomaru tardó en responder, supuso que no le había hecho mucha gracia que le preguntara algo tan personal, pero después de todo nunca volvería a tener un momento tan… íntimo con él. Era ahora o nunca.

— No — contestó tras unos insufribles minutos. — Hacía mucho que ya no quería a Kagura, y sospecho que es lo mismo para ella. Simplemente quisimos aguantar por el bien de Kanna, pero cuanto más lo dejáramos pasar peor iba a ser la situación al final.

Rin asintió, no sabiendo si se arrepentía o no de haber sacado el tema. La atmosfera entre ambos decayó un poco y terminaron de comer sin muchos más comentarios. Después Sesshomaru insistió en que se quedara a dormir y ella no pudo resistirse si era él quien se lo pedía.

— Dormirás aquí — le dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de invitados. — La cama está hecha así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, descansa y mañana te vienes en mi coche al trabajo. Luego puedes llamar a la grúa para que venga a por tu coche.

Rin se adentró en la habitación, con las luces apagadas, y solo iluminada por la luz del pasillo. Se giró hacia su jefe que la observaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. No dijo nada. No supo cuantos minutos estuvieron quietos, observándose. La mirada de Sesshomaru era indescifrable, y solo esperaba que la suya no se mostrara tan obviamente triste y anhelante como ella se imaginaba. Deseaba que esa noche, que había empezado tan mal para ella, ahora no acabara nunca.

— Señor, yo…

No le dio tiempo a terminar, de pronto vio como Sesshomaru se adentraba en la habitación, la sujetaba de la cintura, y estrellaba su boca contra la de ella. Tuvo que sujetarse con sus manos a los hombros de él para no perder el equilibrio, aunque realmente era imposible que cayera al suelo cuando su jefe la sujetaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Comenzó a mover la boca sobre la suya, tortuosamente lenta y sensual al principio, pasional y desbocado después. Rin sentía como poco a poco el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, pero no le importó. Si para respirar debía alejarse de los labios de Sesshomaru pues entonces bien podría morir ahí mismo, porque ella no pensaba separarse de él. Al final fue el hombre quien rompió el beso, a regañadientes, respirando entrecortadamente sobre la boca de Rin. Su aliento, cálido y con el olor dulzón del vino la embriagaba de tal forma que por un momento sintió que podría desmallarse. No le dio tiempo porque él la sujetó de nuevo con fuerza por la cintura y arrastró sus besos hacia su cuello. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando sintió los dientes de él morder ansiosos la piel de su cuello.

Ese gemido terminó de descontrolar la poca razón que le quedaba a Sesshomaru. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por el sinuoso cuerpo de la chica hasta que la levantó en volandas y ella enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Dejó escapar un ronco suspiro cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella presionando contra la palpitante erección que ya empezaba a despertarse bajo sus pantalones. Caminó hasta la cama de matrimonio que había en la habitación y la dejó caer con algo de brusquedad sobre ella. Rápidamente se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó sobre el cuerpo menudo de ella. Siguió besando y mordisqueando su cuello, su clavícula, su oreja. Rin se retorcía de placer, sintiendo su cuerpo horriblemente sofocado. Con manos temblorosas por el deseo recorrió la piel expuesta del pecho de su jefe, palpando cada elevación, cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él hasta aferrarse a su espalda, arañando su piel sin contemplaciones mientras se separaba lo justo de él para buscar de nuevo sus labios.

Sesshomaru no dejó de besarla mientras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, desde sus brazos, por su cintura, y descendiendo hasta pasar sus caderas y meter las manos bajo el borde del ahora arrugado kimono. Se apartó con brusquedad y rápidamente deshizo el nudo del obi deslizándolo y lanzándolo lejos, quedando perdido en alguna esquina de la habitación. Observó a la chica, desnuda y apenas con unas pequeñas braguitas cubriendo su intimidad. Lo observaba con la cara enrojecida y los ojos velados por el deseo. Se inclinó y besó la cúspide de sus senos, evitando con todas sus fuerzas la tentación de morder sin piedad cada rincón de su cuerpo. Descendió dejando húmedos besos por su abdomen plano, mordiendo con suavidad el hueso levemente marcado de su cadera. Ante esto Rin dejó escapar una exclamación de placer y Sesshomaru subió de nuevo hasta atrapar sus labios entre los suyos. Rin alzó sus brazos para rodear su cuello y acercarlo más a ella, doblando despacio las rodillas y dejando que una de estas rozara la entrepierna de Sesshomaru. Este lanzó un gemido ronco y ahogado, sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar.

— Te quiero — susurró Rin, acercando los labios al oído de Sesshomaru. No había podido evitar decírselo, tan sofocada y ahogada de placer, sentía como sus sentimientos por él se escapaban de su control.

El hombre gruñó una vez más, y esa noche, terminó lo que habían empezado hace días en el apartamento de Rin y que, ella por inseguridad, y él por negación ante la abrumadora diferencia de edad, no se habían atrevido a continuar.

Esa noche, por primera vez, Sesshomaru le hizo el amor, dulce y apasionadamente.

* * *

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the **undisclosed desires in your heart**_

_(Quiero reconciliar a la violencia en tu __corazón_  
_Quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es solo una mascara_  
_Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado_  
_Quiero satisfacer** los deseos no revelados en tu ****corazón**)_

Undisclosed Desires – Muse

* * *

_¿Qué dije? ¡Laaaaargo! xD Ya casi se acaba la historia y como no podía ser de otra manera, tendrá un final feliz :3 ¡Por fin interactúo un poco con el pobre Sessh! Creo que hasta ahora me daba un poco de miedo manejarlo como personaje y por eso no hablaba mucho LOL (Mamá me da miedo el OOC ;o;) Pero ya hemos comprobado que tan malo no es, y tiene su corazoncito ;) (yuncuerposexycofcof) ¡Reviews plis! Contadme que os ha parecido y sino os ha parecido muy OOC. Aplausos, tomatazos, todo es bienvenido ;)_

_Próximo y último capítulo: Hechizo._

_PD: a las que dejé con ganas de lemon lemonoso, lo siento, pero no pensaba meterlo en la historia ya desde el principio. ¡No me matéis!_

_PD2: ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo libre terminaré por fin Forever Young y empezaré algunos nuevos proyectos. ¡Esperadlo con ansias! ;3_

_¡ByeBye~!_


	5. Chapter 5

___**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hii~! Quería haber subido el último capi ayer porque... ¡Cumplía 5 años desde que entre en FFNet! PEro no pudo ser xD Igualmente, es sorprendente que lleve ya tanto tiempo aquí, tanto leyendo como escribiendo. Me estoy haciendo vieja(?) En fin xD Aquí traigo el último capi de este ____**"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!" **del ____foro '¡Siéntate!' de Inuyasha. Me da un poco de pena que se acabe, pero tampoco quiero haceros esperar más así que... ¡A leer!_

_______________o Pareja: Sesshomaru/Rin.__  
__o** Romance**/Humor. AU.__  
__o Requisito del Día 4: que involucre **un hechizo**.__  
__o Link al foro: /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

_______________Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the Undisclosed Desires in your heart_

_(Quiero reconciliar a la violencia en tu corazón__  
__Quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es solo una máscara__  
__Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado__  
__Quiero satisfacer los deseos no revelados en tu corazón)_

Undisclosed Desires – Muse

* * *

CAPITULO CINCO _  
__Hechizo de Luna_

_**·**_

Rin sentía como poco a poco la espesa bruma del sueño iba despejándose. No recordaba, literalmente, cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien. Se dijo a sí misma que ya podía ocurrir un cataclismo, estallar la tercera guerra mundial, lo que fuera, que ella no pensaba moverse de la cama. Las sabanas eran suaves, el colchón firme pero cómodo y la almohada que sostenía su cabeza tan blanda que bien podría haber estado rellena de algodón de azúcar. Se giró sobre sí misma para colocarse en una postura cómoda y fundirse de nuevo en la profundidad de su sueño, cuando algo rodeando su cintura con la firmeza se lo impidió.

Ahora sí, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y casi pega un grito nada más abrirlos. Un brazo fuerte y musculoso le impedía moverse, y a su lado, el dueño de dicha extremidad dormía plácidamente con la cabeza aun hundida en su cuello. La cálida respiración de Sesshomaru golpeaba su nuca con suavidad, provocando en ella pequeñas cosquillas placenteras. Rin estaba segura de que ahora mismo, aun sin que hubiera nadie observándola, se había puesto más roja de lo que había estado en su vida. Recordó de pronto todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y descubrió que sí, podía llegar a poner más roja todavía. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta naciera de pronto en su cara, como una flor que florece espléndida y hermosa tras un crudo verano. Se giró como pudo dentro del abrazo de Sesshomaru para quedar cara a cara con él, tenía el rostro tranquilo, sin el ceño fruncido como ocurría últimamente. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos a lo largo del brazo del hombre, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, pasando al rostro que no pudo evitar recorrer. La mandíbula, los pomos acentuados, la nariz afilada, los labios finos. De pronto lo vio fruncir de nuevo el ceño, murmurar algo, y darse la vuelta en sueños soltándola y dándole la espalda.

Rin sonrió, algo decepcionada en el fondo. Después de todo era mejor así, quería levantarse y vestirse antes de que él despertara, aun le avergonzaba la idea de que Sesshomaru despertara y la encontrara desnuda a su lado. No sabía si estaba preparada para eso. Poco a poco, se dijo. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y recogió la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Su ropa todavía seguía abajo donde la había dejado la señora Kaede secándose, así que se puso su ropa interior y volvió a vestirse con el kimono de la noche anterior. Bajó hasta la cocina mientras le sonaban las tripas. Ya eran las siete de la mañana pasadas, así que decidió ponerse a preparar algo de desayuno para ella, la pequeña Kanna y su jefe. No creía que le molestara que utilizara su cocina, le preocupaba más cómo le sentaría a su jefe el despertarse y ver que ella había huido de su cama como una cobarde. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente y se puso a cocer algo de arroz mientras sacaba de la nevera la sopa de miso de ayer para calentarla. Rebuscó un poco más a ver si encontraba algo de pescado para el desayuno.

A Sesshomaru, en efecto, no le sentó muy bien despertarse esa mañana y ver que estaba solo en la cama. Se levantó y se puso el pantalón y la camiseta malhumorado, tirando de las telas sin compasión como si estas le hubieran agraviado horriblemente. No era el mejor comienzo del día, pero trató de calmarse a sí mismo diciéndose que se estaba comportando como un idiota solo por… Prefirió no pensar en las razones de su molestia. Bajó de mala gana las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, quedándose estático en el marco de la puerta.

Rin estaba inclinada frente a la nevera en busca de quien sabe qué, ataviada con el corto kimono de la noche anterior y que en esa postura apenas le tapaba lo que le tenía que tapar dejando sus piernas al descubierto. Murmuraba cosas por lo bajo mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones del frigorífico cuando la arrocera dio un pitido anunciando que ya estaba caliente. Rin dio un pequeño respingo del susto que lo hizo sonreír levemente, y vio como la chica abría la tapa y echaba el arroz en su interior.

Apenas había cerrado la tapa y había presionado el botón cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla con fuerza y una cabeza hundiéndose en su cuello a la vez que repartía pequeños mordiscos por él. Ahogó un grito, mitad del susto mitad de placer, y como pudo se giró quedando cara a cara con el culpable. Sesshomaru la observaba tranquilo, aunque quizás, solo quizás, pudo atisbar un pequeño brillo de inseguridad en sus ojos ámbar. Podría tener relación con el hecho de que se hubiera despertado y no la hubiera encontrado junto a él y, como había supuesto, eso le había molestado. Contuvo una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que, si eso era cierto, le era bastante menos indiferente de lo que su jefe se había empeñado en hacerle creer.

— Buenos días, Señor Sesshomaru — le sonrió ella. En ese mismo momento lo vio resoplar hastiado, y se quedó perpleja. ¿El Gran Sesshomaru Taisho resoplando? Quizás el mundo se iba a acabar.

— Solo Sesshomaru — dijo cortante. — Al menos cuando estemos fuera de la empresa — explicó a penas, manteniéndola todavía atrapada entre sus brazos y la encimera. Rin no quería hacerse ilusiones, y deducir de esa escueta frase una promesa de que esa especie de 'relación' que habían empezado la noche anterior continuaría en el futuro. Pero él, que había vuelto a mordisquear su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

— De acuerdo Señ… Sesshomaru — se corrigió, aunque realmente le costaba llamarle por su nombre de pila. A duras penas, y sin saber muy bien ni ella misma por qué lo hacía, se separó todo lo que pudo y lo que el poco espacio del que disponía le permitía. — Pero creo que debería de terminar de preparar el desayuno — dijo intentando recuperar la cordura a pesar de lo que le provocaba la cercanía del cuerpo de su jefe. Trató por todos los medios de que las imágenes de la noche anterior no volvieran a su mente. — Tenemos que marcharnos dentro de poco, y tendrá que despertar a la niña. Será mejor que yo me marche antes de que me vea y saque… conclusiones. Puedo coger un taxi hasta la empresa.

Sintió la mirada inquisidora de Sesshomaru sobre ella, pero no dijo nada. Se había separado levemente de ella, y eso lejos de tranquilizarla la puso más nerviosa todavía. No sabía porque estaba diciendo todo aquello. Ella quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Le quería. Se lo había dicho la noche anterior. Sin embargo, ella no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos de él, y no estaba segura de querer conocerlos, la idea de tener que entrar en esa conversación se le antojaba peligrosa y estaba algo —muy— asustada. Nunca había sido una mujer insegura ni mucho menos, pero con Sesshomaru nunca era capaz de saber qué pensaba o a qué atenerse.

— Eso no es necesario — le dijo finalmente, frunciendo levemente el ceño. — Es una tontería coger un taxi cuando vamos al mismo lugar.

— Pero… — intentó convencerlo.

— Kanna no es problema. Le gustas y no va a decir nada en contra — Rin apretó los labios y asintió, todavía dudando. Lo mejor era llevarlo con calma, no tenía por qué ponerse en ese preciso momento a hacerle preguntas para los que, seguramente, ninguno estaba preparado todavía.

Sin embargo, su muda contestación no pareció convencer al hombre, que suspiró algo irritado. Eso tampoco le ayudó mucho a tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Sesshomaru algo más brusco de lo que le hubiera gustado. — ¿Cuál es el problema? — ella apretó de nuevo los labios, nerviosa. Pero él no parecía querer dejar pasar el tema, y ella era de las que siempre habían dicho que cuanto antes te enfrentes a los problemas mejor, aunque últimamente no lo cumpliera del todo.

— Yo… Ayer a la noche, le dije… — titubeó, mordiéndose un labio nerviosa. — Bueno, le dije lo que pensaba, por decirlo así, pero usted… No me preocupa que Kanna se lo tome a mal, sé que no lo hará, es solo que antes de que se entere prefiero que las cosas estén claras entre nosotros.

Rin suspiró cuando terminó de hablar, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración todo ese tiempo. Sesshomaru volvía a mirarla de esa forma que parecía indescifrable, pero que en ese momento supo interpretar a la perfección. Solo estaba confuso, y parecía que no sabía bien que hacer o que decir. Se arrepintió un poco por presionarlo de esa manera.

— Haz lo que quieras entonces — le dijo cortante mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina. Escuchó como subía las escaleras y se mordió el labio con fuerza nuevamente, intentando evitar las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, mientras abría nuevamente la nevera en busca de algo que preparar. Escuchó como la puerta de la entrada y se imaginó que la anciana Kaede había ido a ver si estaban bien o incluso a prepararles el desayuno. Sonrió pensando que esa señora era demasiado amable y amorosa. Se giró sonriente hacia la puerta que daba a la entrada y lo que vio la dejó helada.

Una mujer hermosa, de aspecto elegante pero frío, pelo azabache recogido y ojos rojos como la sangre. La reconoció al instante, ya la había visto anteriormente en la fotografía que su jefe guardaba en el armario. Kagura, la ex mujer de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Oh? Vaya — Kagura apenas se mostró un poco sorprendida al verla, mirándola fijamente y dejando escapar una suave sonrisa socarrona. — Que poco ha tardado, ¿no?

Rin sentía los músculos del cuerpo tensos como si hubieran transformado en piedra. No tenía por qué tenerle miedo a esa mujer, y sin embargo, casi se pone a temblar cuando ella la escrutó con la mirada de forma descarada. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido por aceptar ponerse la ropa que, obviamente, era de la ex mujer de Sesshomaru. Kagura la miraba como si se tratara de una cualquiera. De pronto escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras hacia donde ellas se encontraban y su jefe apareció en la entrada con mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No volvías mañana? — preguntó sin rodeos, y Rin notó que se había puesto a la defensiva y miraba a la mujer con desconfianza.

— Decidí volver antes — contestó entrecerrando los ojos. — Qué pasa, ¿cómo pensabas que volvía mañana aprovechaste para meter a una cualquiera en mi casa? ¿En mi cama? — empezó a reprocharle iracunda.

— Esta ya no es tu casa — le contestó él, con la mirada más fría que Rin le había visto hasta ahora.

— Eso no lo decides tú. ¿Dónde has dejado a nuestra hija? — le reprochó mirando alrededor.

— Está durmiendo.

— ¿Te has traído a una cualquiera a casa con tu hija en la habitación de al lado? — Rin sentía que a cada frase se encogía más sobre sí misma.

— Eso nunca fue un impedimento para ti — le contestó Sesshomaru cortante.

Definitivamente, Rin no quería escuchar más de esa conversación, cogió su ropa que había dejado doblada sobre la silla de la cocina y salió a toda prisa de la casa. Le pareció escuchar que Sesshomaru le decía algo pero lo ignoró y abrió la puerta de la casa cerrándola tras ella.

— ¡Eh! ¡Qué se lleva mi ropa! — exclamó Kagura sorprendida.

Rin sacó las llaves de sus vaqueros, abrió la puerta de su coche y rezó porque un milagro ocurriera y este arrancase. Arriba debieron apiadarse de ella porque arrancó el coche y desapareció calle abajo sin mirar atrás.

No tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, pero tampoco podía faltar más al trabajo así que fue directa hacia la empresa y llegó al parking, todavía desierto debido a la hora. Como pudo se puso su ropa dentro del coche y después salió hacia su despacho. Cogió sus cosas y decidió cambiar de lugar ese día. Sabía que era estúpido intentar escapar de su jefe en su propia empresa, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Ya era mediodía y todavía seguía encerrada trabajando. Bueno, _trabajando_. No era capaz de concentrarse en lo más mínimo. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena de esa mañana. Era increíble como justo cuando pensaba que las cosas podrían ir bien con su jefe de pronto todo se torcía de manera horrible. A su modo de ver, era obvio que Kagura todavía sentía algo por Sesshomaru. Ese no había sido un simple cabreo por despecho, había sido un ataque de celos en toda regla. Y tampoco estaba del todo segura de que Sesshomaru hubiera olvidado a su exmujer, solo sabía que el modo en que la había mirado había hecho que Rin se entristeciera y se sintiera fuera de lugar completamente.

Cerró la tapa del portátil de un manotazo y se llevó las manos a la cara exhausta. Debería de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y aceptar que lo de anoche, fuera lo que fuera, había terminado antes de empezar siquiera. Quizás era mejor que se marchara a su casa a descansar en vista de que era incapaz de hacer nada. Se planteaba seriamente esa posibilidad, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

Era Sesshomaru.

No quería contestar, de hecho, no pensaba hacerlo. Esperó a que se cortara la llamada, pero poco después este volvió a sonar de nuevo con insistencia. Se dijo que quizás era algo de trabajo y, resignada, decidió contestar.

— ¿Diga? — contestó, tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

— Rin — contuvo la respiración esperando a que él continuara. Tardó unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos. — Necesito que vayas a buscar a Kanna al colegio y te quedes con ella hoy.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó perpleja. — Pero pensé que hoy estaría… — no terminó la frase, pero supo que él la había entendido.

— Kagura se fue esta mañana y no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida, no contesta al teléfono y estoy seguro de que no piensa ir a buscar a Kanna — Rin frunció el ceño pensando en cómo podía una madre abandonar a su hija después de una semana sin verla solo para molestar a su exmarido.

— De acuerdo — contestó a penas. No dijo nada más, tampoco sabía que decir en esa situación. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando la otra voz la interrumpió.

— Sobre esta mañana…

— No es nada — le interrumpió, con voz algo atropellada. — Iré a buscar a Kanna. Adiós.

Y sin más, le colgó.

Hora y media después, se encontraba con la pequeña Kanna en su sofá, viendo los dibujos y merendando galletas las dos juntas. De pronto, sintió como la puerta de su apartamento se abría de golpe y una pelirroja entraba sin siquiera molestarse en llamar.

— ¿Alguien te ha hablado alguna vez sobre el no irrumpir sin permiso en una propiedad privada? — preguntó sarcástica Rin.

— No. ¿Alguien te habló a ti sobre el uso de la cerradura? — le contestó acercándose y tirándose en el sofá junto a ella. — Entonces no te quejes — resopló cogiendo el paquete de galletas y llevándose una a la boca.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo de pronto girándose hacia la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Me vas a ahorrar el trabajo del interrogatorio y me vas a decir donde pasaste ayer la noche? ¿O lo hacemos de la forma tradicional?

Ante la sonrisa pícara de Ayame solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco y resoplar. De pronto se giró hacia su derecha y vio que Kanna la observaba muy fijamente, sin pestañear ni un segundo, como a espera de la respuesta. Algo le hizo sospechar que la niña sabía más de lo que parecía.

— En casa de una amiga — contestó, pero su voz no sonó tan segura como a ella le hubiera gustado. La pelirroja la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Ya, y esa amiga tuya, ¿es tan buena en la cama como parece?

— ¡Ayame! — gritó Rin con voz chillona mientras sentía que automáticamente se ponía roja como un tomate. Giró la vista hacia Kanna y esta la seguía mirando igual de fija y seria. Le recorrió un escalofrío. Era un encanto, pero un tétrico encanto.

— Vale, vale, no haré preguntas — dijo cogiendo otra galleta —, ahora. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que contármelo.

Rin suspiró cansada, por un momento echó de menos su apacible vida de hace una semana, donde lo único que le quitaba el sueño era terminar su proyecto a tiempo. Un par de horas después escuchó el timbre y casi se cae al suelo del susto. A duras penas, consiguió echar de su apartamento a Ayame antes de ir a contestar al telefonillo. Lo último que escuchó de su amiga pelirroja fue la amenaza de que estaría espiando por la mirilla en todo momento. Cogió aire dándose fuerzas antes de pulsar el botón de abrir el portal. En ese momento, sintió que Kanna tiraba suavemente de su manga.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — se agachó frente a ella. La niña sacó un rotulador azul y la cogió de la mano.

— Una niña de clase me enseñó una cosa hoy — dijo mientras empezaba a dibujar con el rotulador en su mano.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te enseñó? ¿Un juego? — le preguntó curiosa intentando adivinar qué dibujaba en el dorso de su mano.

— No. Es un hechizo — contestó.

— ¿Un hechizo? ¿Para qué? — preguntó sorprendida.

Kanna terminó de dibujar y soltó su mano para guardar el rotulador. Rin se miró la mano, en ella había dibujado una pequeña luna menguante de líneas irregulares. — Un hechizo de luna.

Rin iba a preguntar qué era eso, cuando sintió como golpeaban en la puerta. Abrió y en ella estaba el serio y frío Sesshomaru de siempre, tan diferente al que ella había conocido esas últimas horas.

Kanna fue rápidamente hacia su padre que la miró suavizando la mirada.

— Kanna vete bajando, yo voy ahora — le dijo sin mirar ni una vez hacia la morena. La niña asintió y salió hacia el ascensor.

Rin observó nerviosa como su jefe la observaba, de brazos cruzados. No quería hablar ahora, todavía no. Tenía que pensar tranquilamente antes de elegir el camino equivocado por precipitarse.

— Señor Sesshomaru yo… — comenzó.

— Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre — le dijo con tono tranquilo.

— No quiero llamarle por su nombre Señor, no es correcto y… — cogió aire para decir lo que iba a decir sin echarse a llorar. — lo de ayer tampoco lo fue. Es mejor que lo olvidemos. Yo ya lo he hecho, olvídelo usted también — vio la cara estupefacta de Sesshomaru al decirle las mismas palabras que él le había dicho dos días atrás, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Media hora después seguía tirada en su sofá, con lágrimas secas surcando sus mejillas y mirando un punto fijo perdido en la pared. Había hecho lo correcto. Si era cierto que Kagura todavía sentía algo por Sesshomaru quizás aún podrían volver y Kanna tendría a su familia junta de nuevo. Ella no podía meterse en medio. No por un hombre doce años mayor y que nunca había mostrado interés en ella. Se levantó decidida a despejarse un poco, se fijó en el dorso de su mano derecha. La luna que le había dibujado la pequeña albina seguía ahí. No sabía si se sentía feliz o triste al pensar en la niña. La doraba, pero dudaba que pudiera seguir viéndola ahora que su madre la tenía con ella. Fue hasta la cocina y trató de quitársela con algo de jabón en el fregadero, pero apenas se le fue un poco el color. _Mierda, está dibujado con rotulador permanente,_ pensó mientras frotaba un poco más.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que casi da un salto del susto cuando timbraron al telefonillo. Tenía que centrarse un poco más, o no sobreviviría a más sustos como esos. Por la pantalla del aparato vio a su jefe de medio lado esperando a que le abrieran la puerta. Empezó a transpirar, ¿a qué había vuelto? Le dio al botón de abrir y en un par de minutos estaba timbrando en su puerta. Cuando abrió no pudo evitar quedarse asombrada.

— Kanna me dijo que se había dejado unos lápices el tu casa y vine a buscarlos — se explicó Sesshomaru mortalmente serio, no quería que la chica se hiciera ideas equivocadas, si lo había echado de su casa con la puerta en las narices él no pensaba ir a rogarle. Él NO rogaba. Se fijó en que la chica seguía mirándolo estupefacta, y por un momento le pareció que se iba a echar a reír. Gruñó malhumorado.

Rin observaba a su jefe a punto de reírse, pero es que era muy gracioso verlo con gesto huraño y una pequeña luna azul de líneas irregulares dibujada en medio de su frente. — Señor su frente…

— Sí, ya, Kanna me la dibujó y no consigo borrarla — masculló. — Dijo que era un hechizo de…

— Luna. Un hechizo de luna — terminó Rin sonriente. Creyó entender por dónde iba el significado de ese hechizo y se sintió profundamente enternecida. Nunca se imaginó que Kanna pensara así. No supo por qué, pero casi se pone a llorar. — Venga, intentaré quitárselo con alcohol.

Fue al baño a buscar la botella de alcohol, cuando volvió a la cocina vio que su jefe ya estaba sentado en una silla y observaba el paquetito rojo de chocolates que todavía estaba sobre la mesa. Hizo como que no se daba cuenta, a pesar del pinchazo que atravesó su corazón, y se acercó a él despacio. Empezó a mojar un poco de algodón con el alcohol.

— También tienes una en la mano — le dijo de pronto Sesshomaru con la mirada clavada en su mano.

— Ah, sí, me la hizo Kanna antes de irse — contestó sin añadir nada al respecto. Sesshomaru seguía mirándola, seguramente sacando las mismas conclusiones que ella. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pensaba, no abrió la boca.

Rin se acercó a él y con cuidado empezó a pasar el algodón húmedo por la frente. Al principio no dijo nada, pero la extrema cercanía y el hecho de que el hombre no dejaba de mirarla fijamente desde su posición consiguieron ponerla verdaderamente nerviosa e incómoda con la situación.

— Kanna es un encanto, me va a dar pena no verla más — le dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste. Lo vio fruncir levemente el ceño.

— Puedes volver a verla cuando quieras — afirmó serio.

— Oh, no creo que a su madre le haga mucha gracia — Sesshomaru frunció el ceño todavía más, pero no dijo nada. Rin se sentía cada vez más incómoda y el dibujo no terminaba de desaparecer. No supo muy bien porque dijo lo siguiente, pero cuando quiso arrepentirse ya era demasiado tarde para ello. — Lamento lo de antes, no quería ser tan grosera pero, bueno, no sé muy bien porque me puse así — intentó sonreírle pero solo consiguió mostrar una mueca forzada. — Solo creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están — dijo con la voz cada vez más queda, el algodón inmóvil sobre la frente del hombre.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó de pronto él. Rin parpadeó perpleja. No sabía si estaba enfadado o, simplemente, decepcionado. Prefirió no pararse a pensar en la diferencia.

— Usted todavía está divorciándose, y es mi jefe, no creo que sea correcto, qué pensaría la gente si… — empezó a explicarse algo insegura.

— No me importa lo que piense la gente — le dijo serio.

— P-Pero después de lo de esta mañana está claro que su exmujer todavía lo quiere y yo no debería meterme en medio — susurró finalmente desviando la mirada. Escuchó como el hombre suspiraba.

— Eso es todavía más estúpido que lo anterior — dijo cortante. Rin lo miró algo ofendida. — Kagura y yo no nos queremos desde hace años, incluso antes de que tú llegaras a la empresa. Así que si esa es la única razón por la que me diste con la puerta en las narices, podías habértelo ahorrado — dijo levantándose de pronto y acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Vio que todavía trataba de mantener las distancias, dubitativa. — ¿Tienes algún argumento mejor que los otros dos? — Rin agachó la cabeza avergonzada y nerviosa mientras sentía que él se acercaba cada vez más.

— No Señor — musitó. Sesshomaru rodeó su cintura con sus manos y se pegó totalmente a ella. Acercó su boca a su oído y dejó escapar las palabras con suavidad. Había dicho que no iba a rogar, él no rogaba, la idea de seducirla y hacerla rogar sonaba más apetitosa en su mente.

— Llámame Sesshomaru — susurró dejando que su aliento golpeara su cuello. Rin sintió un escalofrío y alzó la vista hacia él, totalmente rendida.

— Sesshomaru — soltó como un suspiro ansioso.

Al instante el hombre atrapó sus labios en un beso salvaje. Rin le echó los brazos al cuello, pegándose más a él hasta que la distancia entre ellos era totalmente inexistente. Aun así, sabía que eso no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Sesshomaru la rodeó con los brazos sin romper el contacto entre sus bocas y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina situándose él entre sus piernas. Se separó un momento de su boca, sintiendo al instante la necesidad de volver a besarla. Trató de recordar porqué narices se había separado de ella tentado de volver a besarla. Cubrió su cuello de tiernos besos antes de estirar un brazo y coger la cajita roja sobre la mesa.

— Acepto el chocolate — le dijo con una leve sonrisa socarrona. — Y como dijiste que querías dejar las cosas claras antes de nada, te diré que todavía no estoy preparado para una confesión — dijo algo más serio. — Pero quiero estar contigo, y lo demás ya llegará, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin lo miró casi sin poder creérselo. Nuevamente sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, y pestañeó intentando ver mejor. Porque aquello estaba pasando, era real, Sesshomaru le estaba diciendo que quería estar con ella y si bien no le había dicho que la quería, era más de lo que nunca soñó con tener.

Porque ahora se daba cuenta que desde el principio su jefe le había atraído irremediablemente, pero decidió ignorarlo y como si se tratase de un deseo inconfesable, lo guardó en el fondo de su corazón, disfrazándolo de admiración. Ahora lo imposible había ocurrido, y Sesshomaru la miraba con tal devoción e intensidad que se dijo a sí misma que no necesitaba flores, bombones, ni una bonita declaración mientras la siguiera mirando así el resto de su vida.

— De acuerdo — dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa espléndida surcando su rostro.

Sesshomaru le sonrió de vuelta y la besó de nuevo, tal y como haría durante el resto de su vida.

FIN.

* * *

_Ñañaña~ Todo muy cursi y fluff. ¡Aquí acaba todo! Espero que os haya gustado, de todo corazón :) Puede que a alguien le sepa a poco, pero bueno, pensé que un final así sencillo iba más con la historia y bueno, no quería remover las cosas mucho tampoco, que me dejo llevar por el drama y la lio xD No va a haber una continuación, ya aviso de antemano. ¿Un pequeño epilogo a parte? Puede ser pero pss, de momento al menos no. Aun así decirme si os ha gustado, tanto el capítulo como el fic en general :) Iré contestando a los reviews de este último capi ya que a lo largo del fic no pude hacerlo. Y nada más. ¡Se acabo!_

_Ahora me dedicaré a terminar Forever Young, que solo le quedan dos capis, y estoy empezando un nuevo fic ¡vampírico! ¡Sí! Muahaha. Será una recopilación de cinco one-shots independientes, todos con nuestros sexys e inmortales personajes como vampiros x) ¡Come soon~!_

_¡ByeBye~! :)_


End file.
